deadly temptation
by vampiergirl201
Summary: Sarah the young and pure hearted hero of Albion had always had a crush on Ben Finn, the young and handsome soldier who had his heart set on Page. is Sarah strong enough to fight against Reaver's dark influence or will she fall for his evil perfection
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place and plot line does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead. **

**EDITED!**

I slowly push through the group of people who were all crowed around a tired yet determined looking man on a makeshift stage.

"Aren't we human? Shouldn't we get fair wages and decent working times? YES and we SHOULD, but does Reaver give this to us…?" The man's voice was drowned out by the huge cry of the group, "NO!"

The worker pointed to the huge weapons factory behind him

"Reaver sits up in his fancy office like a king, whilst we work our fingers to the bone…I SAY ENOUGH !"

The crowd erupted in to cheers and cries as the man carried on with his speech, completely oblivious to the tall slim figure on the factory balcony.

I stared up at Reaver, his lean figure dressed in the finest white tailored suit money could buy and a tall black top hair that covered his dark brown hair. Mother had written about him in the journals she had kept when she was younger. Was this really the same man? The man who had killed so many? The man who had reduced a whole village to nothing more then ash and ruins? The man who had bargained with death itself?

I watch as Reaver slowly raised his black cane and tap in gently on the steel railings of the balcony, sending a piercing ring through the air. This didn't stop the worker however who carried on rallying up the group, though many of the people stopped cheering.

"Reaver treats us like dirt. He enslaves our children in to labour. He forces our women into prostitution. He forces us in to working those dangerous machines." Reaver taped his cane again sending another ring through the air. I tried to push toward the worker, if this really was the Reaver from mom's journals then this worker is danger but Sir Walter held me back

"Princess, you'll just kill them all if you intervene." His gruff voice spoke the truth. I winced as Reaver cocked his gun.

The workers voice rose loader "WE MUST STAND UP TO REAVER*, WE MUST…"

Reaver fired sending the worker falling to the floor, his trouser leg slowly darkening with blood.

"But lying down is so much easier*." Reaver's vile voice floated down from the balcony like poison mixed with chocolate: dangerous and deadly but smooth and dark.

I looked up at his perfect face, perfection that 'had come with a dark and heavy price', my mother had written. I looked at his deep emerald eyes and his dark red lips that were now smirking maliciously at the terrified crowed

"My good friends and loyal workers, I've just decided to award prizes to the most deserving workers. Anyone who even murmurs another complaint*"-he cocked his gun again and fired, hitting the workers other leg-"will be shot. Anyone who takes more then a _3 second _break will be"-he cocked his gun and fired again hitting the workers arm-"shot, and finally and one who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate will be…Well yes you guessed it*"-he cocked his gun for the third time and fired a bullet right in to the poor workers head-"shot. As you know I can be a very generous man and will probably start giving our prizes right away…so go on! Shoo!*"

The crowed broke away very quickly, everyone desperate not to be the next to receive his 'prizes'.

I glanced at the dead worker on the stage, now lying in a pool of red blood, then up at Reaver who was, much to my surprise, staring back at me with a look of curiosity in his eyes. I felt sick. I never thought I would find a man more evil and corrupt then my brother the king, yet here stood a man who killed another without a hint of pity or any other human emotion in his eyes.

He really was the Reaver from mom's books.

**Any speech that has this sign* I didn't write but thought they were just far to awesome and Reaver-ish too miss out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: fable 3, Reaver , any other character , place and plot line dose NOT belong to me but to lionhead **

Time seemed to pass slowly, our eyes locked in a silent bond. So many thoughts buzzed in my mind but the loudest, the most distinct was how perfect he looked and how handsome he was just standing on the balcony, his ruby red lips smirking down at me making my pulse quicken.

No. He was as perfect and as human as a porcelain doll. I felt Sir Walter gently tug at my arm.

"Sarah, we must go before you draw attention to yourself, the last thing we want is for your brother to know we're here."

I could only nod and let him lead me away. I had once read a poem about Reaver in one of mom's books:

'_Beware the man who has a demon soul_

_For his trickery knows no bounds_

_Beware the man with a heart like coal_

_For his footsteps make no sound_

_Beware the man who speak only lies_

_For he was always a deserver_

_Beware the man with those bewitching eyes _

_For he is know as Reaver.'_

It seemed to portray Reaver well. His evil manner, his clear lack of emotion and his eyes, eyes that burned in to my very being even from this distance. I watched as Reaver slowly raised his hat then bowed, his eyes not moving from mine. Great; so much for keeping low profile.

Finally Walter lead me around the corner and out of sight from that vile snake of a man. I felt Knight's wet tongue lick my hand, making me smile.

"All right boy, I know you're hungry but we're not in the castle any more. You can't have food anytime you want…" I looked down at my black and white collie dog who tilted his scruffy head and wined sadly. I rolled my eyes.

"Those puppy eyes don't work no more …. Ok they do." I took out a slice of meat from the food pack and tossed it to him. Happily he sat and devoured in in seconds then to say thanks he jumped up and gave Walter a huge wet slobbery kiss. I crossed my arms

"Hey, who gave you the meat? Where's my love?"

Knight jumped up at me and licked happily at my hand.

I looked at Walter and instinctively grabbed my sword.

He had his pistol out and aimed at something in the shadows of a dark alleyway. Sensing my sudden tension Knight growled and stood defensively in front, his heckles raised in a show of aggression. The person stumbled out of the shadows in a mess of blonde hair and chicken feathers. Suddenly my heart leapt.

"BEN!"

I quickly stroked Knight to show him it was okay then raced over to Ben and hugged him tightly.

Ben Finn smiled his heart melting smile and happily hugged me back.

"Hiya Sarah, you two seemed busy. What've I missed?"

Walter shrugged

"Oh not much-Knight found a key, Reaver killed another worker and I'm gasping for a drink."

Ben tensed slightly

"That bastard killed again? … Wait till Page finds out."

Knight barked in agreement, where as I merely nodded wishing to move the conversation away from Reaver. Ben smiled brightly again

"Ahhh, Page my love, my sweetest rose, when will thou admit thou loves me?" He put his hand on his heart and sighed.

My heart plummeted again as it always did whenever he mentioned his love for Page. I loved Ben dearly and ever since our fight with the hollow men he was all I could think about.

_But that's not true is it? _A little voice inside me whispered. _He isn't the only man you think about_. I mentally shook myself and looked at Ben

"Um…..Ben what's with the feathers?"

He laughed and tried to bat them away with his hand. I rolled my eyes at his pitiful attempts and took over, secretly enjoying the feeling of running my fingers through his hair.

"Well, some of the guys from the patrol squad dared me to climb over a fence and run across the back garden, which of course I did…Not knowing of the huge bunch of angry chickens that were nesting right in the middle." His soft charismatic voice soothed away any stress I had. I laughed at the mental image of Ben getting out numbered by a bunch of angry chickens.

"Come on, we can't keep Page waiting," Walter laughed and led the way down the narrow streets of bowerstone, me, Ben and Knight following right behind.

_His flawless skin, his lush red lips and those dark green eyes…_I shook myself again.

That little voice is gonna piss me off…I can feel it.

**A little thanks to totaltownie for being a huge help and such a great friend and a thanks to katicus for reviewing :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place and plot line does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead. **

Walter lead us down through the dark damp sewers that ran deep under the city of Bowerstone. The smell was revolting and the water sloshed around my feet, making me want to retch.

I heard Ben laugh behind me. "You know I spent at least three _years_ in the army doing nothing but defending forts and bases then I spend at least three _weeks_ with you two and already I've been dragged through almost every sewer in Albion."

I smiled back. "Surely there must be at least one you haven't been in yet." Knight wagged his tail in agreement and jumped up, splashing dirty water in my hair making me squeal like a six year old girl, "Gross! Bad Knight, naughty!"

Knight whined apologetically and raced off to go pester Walter. I sighed sadly, removed the small band that was wrapped around my piggy tail and let my long black hair fall down slightly passing my shoulders.

Ben looked at me. "You know, your hair looks better down. It frames your face nicely."

I blushed delicately and hid my pleased grin. I was about comment on how much I love his hair when Walter's raised and slightly panicked voice rose out of the darkness

"Don't shoot I'm a friend!"

I sped off down the tunnel at once not stopping till I reached Walter, his hands raised in surrender to 3 armed men. Aiming my pistol, I was about to fire when a woman's voice from behind me made me jump

"Jack, Travis and Frank, you put down those weapons this instant!" Her voice was held so much authority that the armed men dropped their weapons and stood to attention.

Walter turned to the dark skinned woman who stepped out of the shadows. "Ah Page, for a minute there I thought I'd come to the wrong place." The corners of his mouth tugged upwards and he stretched out a hand. Page shook it happily then turned to me

"You must be the princess-you've made quite a name for yourself. The people of Bowerstone seem to show a lot of loyalty to you," she smiled softly then bowed her head.

"Just call me Sarah." I shook her hand warmly and returned the friendly gesture. Behind me I heard Ben clear his throat but Page merely glanced at him before turning back to Walter.

"Come, we have much to discuss!" She beckoned us past the saluting men and on through the dark tunnels.

Everywhere I looked men and women were huddled in small groups, every single one of them staring at me.

"Ain't that the princess?"

"She's the one who saved my cousin from a pack of bandits you know…!"

"Isn't that Logan's sister?"

I closed my eyes and carried on walking. I hated being referred to as Logan's sister; Logan is nothing to do with me, not after the choice he forced me to make long ago. The choice between who should die, the young boy I once loved or a group of villagers who just wanted to have their voices heard.

A new voice pulled me out of my silent ranting.

"Ah, the Rebel Princess."

I turned to see Major Swift, the leader of Royal Army and a kind of father to Ben. I nodded to Walter to go on without me.

"Good evening Major Swift, what're you doing here?"

He sighed. "Just informing the rebels about Logan's plan to step up the number of guards in the Rebel Hunter Squads, but right now I'm on my way to the castle to report to your brother. And hopefuly try and find out what I can about his troops movements whilst I'm there."

I felt a small stab of worry as I spoke. "Then Major Swift you be careful: Ben and I wouldn't want you doing anything too risky or stupid."

He smiled brightly, rustling his long moustache in the process.

"Don't worry Your Highness I'll be extra careful." And with that he bowed and walked of in to the shadows of the tunnels.

I giggled quietly-mostly just to reassure myself-then walked on down the tunnel till I heard Ben's voice through the door

"I'm telling you I downed three hollow men with one shot, its true!"

"I've never trusted a soldier my whole life-I'm not going to start now!" Page's voice sounded annoyed.

"Wha-tell her Walter!"

I heard Walter's throaty laugh. "Hey I'm not getting involved!"

I stifled a laugh and opened the door.

"Look, look there she is, ask her yourself!" Ben pointed at me with the look of a kicked puppy on his handsome face.

Page rolled her eyes. "Oh Ben…give it a rest!"

He sighed deeply "Fine…I'll just stand here quietly then."

Page turned and beamed at me. "You know for a princess you're a pretty decent person; people out here are really starting to believe in you!"

"I knew you two would get along in the end." Walter chuckled softly making me and Page roll our eyes in unison.

"Thank you Walter for taking an interest in our social lives but we have even bigger issues at the moment." Page's voice suddenly went serious and grave.

Walter nodded. "Yes: Reaver."

My heart plummeted. Can't I go one single day with out hearing that loathsome and just plain immoral mans name?

I bit my lip. What worried me more though was how I couldn't get those deep jade eyes out of my head.

_Remember those alluring ruby lips…_

The image of Reaver slowly smirking down at me replayed over and over in my mind. Each time the mental image zooming in on his lips. No! This is wrong, this is disturbing! I'm just confused… that's it!

I've been through a lot lately and it's been along time. I must just be mistaking hatred for desire.

Page's voice broke threw my dark misshapen thoughts, bringing me abruptly back to earth. "He's been bleeding this country dry for years now, but its never been this bad. We've decided to it was time to hit back!" She sounded so strong and confident…so determined, just like that worker.

I looked at Walter who just merely cleared his throat and carried on scanning over house blueprints and old maps that were scattered over a huge oak desk

"A small group of fighters managed to get in to his mansion but they never made it back…"

_Great I bet you what ever the plan was there wanted me involved…_

Page patted me on the back " I believe they're still alive…and your going to help me get them back." _Told you! _

Walter tapped at some papers, muttered then looked at me. "Reaver holds some sort secret society party every week. We don't know what goes on but we know what the guests look like-it's the perfect chance to sneak in!"

"Here wear this." Page handed me an ankle length jet black dress that had elegant silver embroidery on the hem and chest. She also handed me a black feather mask.

_This wasn't going to end well, and by not ending well I mean probably going to get my killed… or covered in blood…. Or worse_.

"Great, where's my costume?" Ben asked, his voice sounding excited, but Page just put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What I still cant come?…Even after the three hollow men story?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "Honestly this is as bad as the army…"

Page shook her head. "Now every one out we have a party to get dressed for!"

Straight away Ben's head shot up. "I'll stay and…and make sure no one spies one you!"

Page glared at him and growled, "_**Everyone **_out!"

Ben smiled his cheeky smile. "You know, I'm staring to have serious doubts about our relationship…"

There he goes again, sometimes I wish he could at lease sense my feeling for him, sense how much my heart aches when he talks about romance and how my heart longs for _Reav…_**No!** How my heart longs for _Ben!_ Why am I thinking of Reaver?

_I'm sure you know why…_

I shook myself and watched as Ben, Knight and Walter left the room. As I closed the door I heard Ben softly mutter to him elf

"I knew I should have gone to the castle with Swiftie…"

I smiled softly and locked the door.

Joy…now time to get ready for what's probably going to end up to be a suicide mission. _What fun! _

_**Chapter Three~End.**_

**To readers, **

**I'm really sorry about any mistakes. I am trying to improve I promise. Little thanks to tabby ( I do care about my readers I just have problems) and a huge thanks to TotalTownie who has been helping me improve. **

**Oh and an extra sorry if this chap was too long or dull.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place and plot line does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead.

I own the character 'Bob Bobbington' though.

**I stood in front of the wall length mirror, my eyes wide in shock. For there in my reflection stood a girl I hadn't seen in a long time. **

**A girl who's long black hair cascaded down her back, and not in a messy rushed ponytail. A girl whose exquisite slim body was dressed in that beautiful jet black dress and not in some muddy scruffy top and trousers . I hadn't seen this girl since my life back in the castle and even then she made very rare appearances at balls and royal parties. Each time I would stand in front of a mirror and wonder if this strange dazzling girl really was me. **

"**Are you just going to stand and admire yourself all night? We do have a murderous industrialist to stop," Page laughed, making me jump out of my skin. I had been so busy being vain, I had almost forgot she was there. I turned to face her and stopped. She was wearing a floor length blue dress that hugged her body well and a elegant blue and gold mask. She looked amazing.**

"**Sorry I…its been a long time since I wore something that wasn't coved in mud," I muttered softly.**

**Pages shook her head. "I find that hard to believe. You are a princess after all. Isn't wearing fancy dresses part of your job?" **

**I rolled my eyes. "Funnily enough it isn't." **

**She sighed. "Well there goes my girlish dreams…" She winked then strode over to the huge oak desk, all trace of humour replaced with a sudden seriousness. "Reaver's mansion lies just on the edge of Millfields," she tapped at the map that lay before us. "If we take the cart to the Crying Banshee Inn from there it's a simple walk." She seemed to have this whole thing planned out yet still something churned in my stomach.**

"**Page, how are we going to get back out? We won't be able to take massive weapons with us and I think its going to be a tad bit tricky trying to sneak a bunch of rebels out when there a huge party going on," I pointed out, trying to hid my uneasiness. **

**She smiled secretly. "Leave that to me." **

_**Yeah well that sure put an end to my worries… not!**_

**Page looked at the small clock that was nailed to the wall. "Come, we're wasting time." She grabbed a silver pistol off the weapons rack and walked to the door. I sighed deeply and slipped my own trusty pistol in to my small black purse. **

_**Things can't go too bad…can they?**_

**I pushed the thought out of my head and followed Page, making sure my mask was fastened tightly. I turned to go down the tunnel Ben, Walter and I had walked here by but Page shook her head.**

"**Not that way. It might be a little suspicious if we turn up in dresses caked in mud." She indicated towards tunnel going the opposite way. "Here: this way is much nicer."**

_**Great. So I waded through hell only to find there was another way? Thanks! **_

**I shook my head and followed Page down the dark yet surprisingly dry tunnels till we reached a small wooden ladder. We climbed up into the cold Winter's moonlight and looked around. The street that we were on was practically deserted apart from a passed out drunk man and a few wondering chickens. We turned and wandered down the many roads and alleys that snaked their way around the town till we reached 'Bob Bobbington's Horse and Cart House'.**

**Page brought tickets from a little man behind a small wooden desk and then we climbed aboard the cart and rode off down the dusty dirt road. I felt so uneasy about this whole plan; there was no way we could free those men without spilling any blood. You don't have to be Theresa to sense that this plan wasn't going to go smoothly…I just hoped I was ready for whatever came our way **

**We sat in the cart for what felt like forever till finally the driver called the horse to a stop and we jumped off. We stood right outside 'The Crying Banshee Inn', a small stony tavern all alone in the harsh forest night, its open tavern doors casting light and a kind of warmth out into the darkness. I wanted so much to go inside, order an nice soft bed and sleep till I couldn't possibly sleep anymore. **

**But we were on a mission. **

**So we turned and walked off down the forest trail marked Millfields…Leaving the inn and all its happy, joyful people far behind. **

"**I wonder how Walter's getting on," Page muttered as we strolled down the shadowy path. **

**I looked at her in confusion. "Why what's Walter doing?" **

"**Oh, he said he was going to try and train some of the rebels." She shivered slightly form the cold. "Most of them haven't held a gun or a sword in their lives." She threw me a weak smile then carried on up the dirt track. **

**Slowly the trees stated to thin out and I saw the mansion ahead. It was magnificent. It was huge. It was…Well breathtaking. From this distance I could make out tiny light torches and the joyful yet ominous buzz of a happy party. The closer we got the stronger the desire to turn and walk away became till finally we reached the mansion's huge wooden front door. Page knocked and waited for a reply. **

**Almost instantly the door creaked open to reveal a tall, thin man who welcomed us in with way too much enthusiasm for a sober guy.**

_**Well…too late to turn back now, I guess.**_

**And like a lamb to the slaughter I stepped inside.**

_**Chapter Four~End**_

**Don't worry people, it will reach some action soon I promise (though how good it will be I do not know). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver , any other character , place and plot line does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead.**

The inside of Reaver's mansion was just as magnificent as the outside. It had walls of the deepest red and finest gold and its ceiling was so high I nearly fell backwards just trying to look up at it. Everything around us was so perfect…well apart from the half naked drunk guy passed out on the keys of a huge grand piano.

_He's going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning_…!

The very drunk butler regarded us with interest. "Bit late aren't ya? You've missed half the orgies and all most all the rituals. Plus now we're almost out of drinks, all that's left is fizzy pop." He swayed gently on the spot as me and Page shot uneasy glances at one another.

_Did he say orgies?…Rituals?…What the hell have got ourselves in to? _

Page stared back at the butler. "Um…We apologize."

He sighed deeply, "Oh yeah? Well just give us the password and we'll forget all about, all right?"

_Password? Page never said anything about a password…_

We stood in awkward silence, the seconds ticking away like years. The pistol in my purse practically begged me to fire it, but my common sense held me back. Reaver was a famous marksman whose skill with his pistol (among other things) hugely over powered that of any man alive…So what would be the use of storming in all guns a blazing if all its going to get us was a bullet in the brain?

The butler burst out laughing. "Ah, I'm just pulling ya leg! Come, Master Reaver would love some more…um… sober and conscious guests!" He turned and stumbled up the large marble stair case and through to a huge red and gold door. I let out a soft sigh of relief then followed him curiously; who know what vile and revolting things Reaver gets up to here.

The butler slowly opened the door to reveal a breathtaking yet almost chilling scene. The huge ballroom was full of spinning colours as people of all shapes and sizes danced and partied to their hearts' content. Everywhere I looked drunken men joyfully groped at scandalously dressed women and couples were happily twirling to the rhythm of the music.

_How on earth do we get through all these people unnoticed? _

Page tugged gently on my arm and whispered, "Stay here, I'm going to look for my men. Just try to…I don't know…mingle." With that she sneaked off through the crowd leaving me alone… in a room full of masked strangers….. And possibly with _him_.

I made my way to a small table that stood alone in the corner and sat down, the pistol in my purse feeling as heavy as a brick. I hoped Page wouldn't be too long for I didn't know how long _I_ could last by myself in amongst all this madness. The sudden feeling of being watched crept over me and I slowly glanced around for this silent observer when laughter struck my ears

"Oh ho ho, that's what she said!"

The laughter was coming for a small group of men all huddled around a slim finely dressed man in a tall black top hat sitting in a grand throne like chair, his eyes staring at me from across the room like two blazing green fires.

_Well…at least I now know who was watching me…! _

Reaver slowly raised from his chair-his flawless white suit finely tailored to fit to his frame like a glove-and walked over to where I sat, my heart pounding with fear at every step that he took

_Okay Sarah, hi this is your mind speaking…would you like to do me a favour and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_

My brain was overflowing with panic stricken thoughts, each one trying to get heard. I looked around for a place to hide but couldn't seem to see anywhere that didn't evolve sticking a lampshade on my head. My eyes glanced back at Reaver who was closing in the gap between us with alarming rate.

_Ok I'm trapped…um…um…Oh Avo what the hell do I do?_

I tried to fight the wave of sheer terror that was slowly trying to take its hold on me. I closed my eyes tightly.

_Okay…This is just a nightmare, he isn't really walking over to you, he doesn't really have his legendry pistol strapped to his hip in plain sight and he definitely will not talk to you. You have nothing to fear-_

"My dear, I find it almost insulting that a beauty such as yourself is sitting here all alone." Reaver's smooth charismatic voice floated down to my like a feather. "Care to dance?"

_Fuck!_

I opened my eyes slowly. Reaver held out a black gloved hand inviting me to join in with this chaos. I felt my brain hiss like a boiling kettle

_If your just going to sit there and look at his hand, he is going to get suspicious…maybe even trigger happy…_

Silently I forced myself to take hold of his hand, too fearful to talk in case my voice revealed my fear. He led me over to the middle of the dance floor and rested his hand on my waist, sending waves of shivers racing down my spin. My eyes locked with his again in that silent bond that we shared back at the factory.

_This cannot go well… _

Gently, Reaver took the lead and we danced around the room, my clumsy, frightened body barely able to keep up with the graceful movements of his own. I felt sick and wanted so badly to go home and forget this idiotic death-marked quest. I felt Reaves grip on me tighten pulling me in closer as the music in the background quickened.

Our dancing became more complicated, more spins and dips until finely Reaver spun me around and grabbed me from behind, his chest pressing up against my back. I closed my eyes tightly and hope to Avo that that was his pistol digging in to my hip and not something worse.

I felt Reaver's hot breath tickle my ear was he bent in close to whisper, "Princess, did you really think one so delicious as yourself"-he tightened his vice like grip on my body-"could sneak in here with out me noticing? …You really are your mother's child." His soft laughter made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

_Ok I'm screwed…I knew this was a stupid idea. Why the hell did I agree to do it?_

Out the corner of my eye I saw Page being held by two muscular men, her dress all mudding and torn . Every one had stopped now and stood in a huge circle around us, their faces leering and sniggering at myself and Page's failure.

_He knew all along…He knew and played us in to a trap…_

_And I fell into it!_

I felt Reaver's nails dig sharply in to my skin making me wince in pain. "So my dear, did you think you could slip out of the huge house un-noticed?" His voice was mix between a purr and a hiss.

Laughing slightly, I answered him. "Actually yes I did…Which reminds me… it is quite a big house, this is quite a big ball room and you are wearing quit a big hat…I'm starting to think your overcompensating for something."

I felt the barrel of his pistol press in to the back of my head, and his responding laughter brush my neck.

"Well I guess you'll just have to find out."

**I just want to say thanks to katicus for your lovely reviews so far: I really hope I don't disappoint.**

**Any another thanks to TotalTownie for beta-ing and helping me out LOT…I seriously recommend checking her stories out she's just plain fab :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character , place and plot line does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead. **

I felt my heart skip a beat as Reaver cocked his gun. Closing my eyes tightly, I waited as the seconds ticketed by. Everything I did, every promise I made was all for nothing. I was going to die right here, right now and there is nothing I could do about. I just wish I could see Ben again and tell him…I'm sorry. I held my breath and waited for Reaver to fire but Page's voice shattered the silence.

"Reaver! Don't you know who she is? She's Logan's sister, the Princess!"

I glared at her. How on earth does she think telling Reaver I'm the Princess is going to help?

Reaver regarded Page with a look of mocked shock. "Really? Well my this is news…I guess if I kill you, Logan would be so upset." I felt his chest press closer to my back. "I'll just have to keep you."

His arm slid from around my waist like a snake realising its prey but still the gun pushed against my head. He pushed me harshly in to the arms of two more strong muscular men, who grabbed my wrists instantly. Anger pulsed deep inside of my body, a burning hot rage that seemed to want to fill every vain in me. If he thinks he can keep me here, he is highly mistaken!

Reaver turned and strutted to his throne, his top hat slightly askew from the dancing. This was a small imperfection he just had to rectify as he passed a mirror, his pale hands brushing at any small hairs that might be out of place on his perfect head, then he lounged in his chair, a look of boredom clear on his face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Page twitch and twist as though struck by a sudden urge to dance before she slipped out of the guards grip and kneed him dangerously close to his crown jewels. The result seem to hurt nevertheless. As the guy crumpled to the floor, Page pull out her pistol from its hipsling and aimed it right at Reaver, who sat watching her with a hint of interest in his eyes.

"Reaver you've killed far too many," she spat her words out like poison, pronouncing each word clearly. "Now its your time to DIE!" She fired the gun and time seemed to slow down as the bullet zoomed across the room. If it was any other man they would have ducked or flinched or even screamed but not Reaver. No, he just grabbed his long black Cain and, with grace even a dancer would envy, batted the bullet away in one clean swish.

I felt my jaw drop. I had heard almost every fable and old wives' tale there possibly was about Reaver and his skills but not once had I thought of them as anything more then stories told to naughty children who misbehave. I never truly feared him, not till this point. Now I was terrified of him, terrified not only for me but for Page as well. What chance do we have against him?

I stared at Reaver's face. His eyes had a slight tint of amusement. He was toying with us, playing one of his stupid little games.

_Well I just have to beat him at his own game then!_

He nodded to a guard behind Page. "Please escort Miss Page out, before she becomes a danger to herself." The corners of his lips twitched up in to a smug little grin.

Avo damn him… Avo damn him to hell!

The guard pushed and shoved Page out the door, leaving me all alone…again. I glanced over at Reaver who was now lazily examining his nails, his Cain lying abandoned on the floor.

I didn't think about it, I just dived for it, not caring anymore over who wins, only how many hits can I get across his smug little face before I die.

Surprisingly I got to it before he did and griped it tightly in my hands like a sword. It felt cold yet strangely light in my shaking hands and for a spilt second, I stood there admiring it…the next I was in a battle stance, ready and prepared to fight. Reaver sniggered at me, enjoying this new source of entertainment, then he too jumped up and strutted around me in a circle. I felt like a scared little bunny being circled by a vicious wolf…what could I do?

_Um, I don't know lets try swinging the damn thing!_

I swung the Cain aiming for his chest but he dodged and struck me right in the ribs making me stagger back in pain. I swung again this time aiming for his hip but he just twirled out of the way. Everything Walter had told me seemed to try and rush out at once-why was everything so complicated with Reaver? Why can I never think straight around him? I had battled bandits, wolves, Hobbs and so many other monsters and villains and not once did I falter but with Reaver…I just fumble and jerk like a child who had only just picked up a sword.

He dived in and struck my hip sending me staggering back. With adrenaline pulsing through my body I struck the Cain hard across his arm, there was a very satisving swoosh and a very pleasing smack but Reaver seemed completely unhurt. He snatched the cane out of my trembling hands and twirled it like a baton through his fingers. I kicked forward, striking him in the leg, causing him to sway slightly before he lunged forward and we started to grab each other at the same time. Within minutes he had me held from behind again, the cane choking me. Once again I felt the brush of his breath against my ear. "You know, I've never seen anyone weald my _Cain_ as skilful as you, my dear," putting way to much emphasis on the word "_Cain_" .

I heard a click and looked down to see a pair of purple fluffy handcuffs (which looked far to used for my liking) locked around my wrists.

Great…not only do I know hurt all over but I'm cuffed up! I can tell this is not going to be a fun night.

**Okay…I'm really sorry, I can't write a good fight scene to save my life ****L but I am trying.**

**Little warning: next chapters may include a lot of swear words and adult context… but this is a REAVER story so what did you expect?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place and plot line does not belong to me but to Lionhead. **

When I thought about all the worse possible scenarios that could have happened, being held captive wasn't even on the list…But now as a strong armed man lead me off out of the ballroom and up to Reaver's own personal suite, being captured definitely seemed the worst.

The man lead me to a huge red door with a giant gold 'R' painted on in some fancy (and-most likely-very expensive) paint.

"'Ere we are love, Reaver's own personal room…Think ya self lucky, most girls would give their right arm to come in here," the guard added, as though this was a true honour.

I huffed. "Well _I _would give my right arm _not_ to come here."

The guard smiled and patted me gently on the back. "Master Reaver ain't that bad Miss, especially to a lovely lady like ya self."

_A kind guard?…Well you don't see that everyday! _

I glared at him. "Reaver isn't that bad? Are you kidding me? That man is one of the most grotesque and villainous men I have ever had the displeasure to know!"

He laughed slightly and nodded. "That he is, but if I was you I would just grin and bear it…Can't be that bad."

_A kind AND intelligent guard? Well that truly is a rare thing! _

I sighed deeply and pushed open the door. Reaver's room was everything I expected it to be: a huge king-size bed with golden 'R's all over the red silk sheets; a giant portrait of the man himself over a massive marble fireplace and long shaggy furs draped over a soft looking sofa. Nothing in this room surprised me at all…

_Wait did something just…cluck?_

…I walked around the bed to find a huge iron cage with 3 chickens and 2 terrified bunnies all locked inside.

_Okay, I __**really **__don't want to know!_

I sat down on the edge of the bed, my cuffed hands resting on my lap and stared at the guard. "I hope Reaver knows I have no intension of staying here and that I plan on escaping very soon."

"Yes he does." The guard walked forward and patted me on the shoulder again. "That's why he told me to do this." He bent down quickly and chained me to the foot of the bed. The huge thick chain felt extremely heavy and cold, making me jolt in surprise. The guard looked at me with sad, regretful eyes. "I'm sorry love…but he has my wife." And with that he exited the room, locking the door behind him.

I fell back on to the bed and let the tears that had been building up inside me flow down my cheeks. Mother wouldn't have got herself captured, she would have thought of an amazing and cunning plan. Mother would have beaten Reaver instead of fighting like a little child. I felt almost ashamed of myself. What was wrong with me? Ever since the incident at factory I've felt so stressed and confused. What was happening to me? Was I changing?

If I had been paying attention I would have heard the door slowly creak open. If I had been paying attention I would have heard Reaver softly laugh under his breath. If I had been paying attention I would have heard him walk across the floor.

But I wasn't paying attention, so I heard nothing…Until his hand slid up my thigh, making me sit up like a shot.

He was sitting on the bed next to me, his soft vile hand still resting on my thigh. I brushed it of with as much force as I could muster and glared at him. His eyes looked at me with that irritating teasing glint, his luscious red lip grinning mischievously at me. Something was on his mind and I really didn't want to know what.

"That is a exquisite dress you're wearing… cut in _all_ the right places," he purred down my ear. "Is that a bra I can see?"

"REAVER!" I hissed through gritted teeth. "If you would be so _kind_ as to _remove your eyes _from down thefront of my dress I would be so thankful." I clenched my fists in anger (well, as best I could), trying to hold back the blush that was begging to work its way up my body.

He held up his hands. "But I merely jest…although my curiosity is known to get the better of me."

I turned to him full on. " Reaver whatever mind games you are trying to play with me are not going to work. I am not as stupid as you might…Wait is that a Dragonstomper.48?" I had only just noticed the make of Reaver's pistol. A Dragonstomper.48 was probably one of the greatest guns you could possible have-it was rumoured that only 6 Dragonstomper.48 were made.

He look at me with a hint of pride in his eyes. "Yes… yes it is."

"Can I ….. can I have a look at it?" I asked curiously. He regarded me with a look of suspicion. "Ah come on, what do you want me to say… Oh Reaver your gun is so shiny, can I hold it? Or would you prefer: Reaver pretty _pretty_ please let me touch your Dragonstomper…" I purred back at him.

His eyebrow raised slightly with surprise as his lips slid into that vile dirty grin. "My my, what a naughty little minx you are."

He lent in close so our bodies were touching and I could feel the soft rise and fall of his chest. He slowly started to lean his head closer, a devilish glint in his eyes. My pulse quickened and my head started to spin.

_Go on…. Lean it closer…you know you want to…_

_**No**__! _I pushed Reaver as hard as I could away from me.

He tilted his head and smirked. "Oh ma chère, still think you can resist?"

I glared up at his revolting perfect face and spat my words out like they were poison. "Reaver…you will _never_ get me."

His smirk turned evil "But my pet…if I truly wanted you I could simply take you."

His words sent shivers down my spin and made me want to throw up. This man…no, he wasn't a man…he was just like a Balverine, a demon in human form. He made me want to scream and pull out my hair, made me want to claw at my skin, made me want to grab his strong body and pull it in clo…Okay, okay, I really need to stop that thought there.

Reaver stood up and walked over to a pile of clothes. He removed his top hat and slid of his coat. then slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, his eyes not moving from mine.

_Oh…my…Avo he is getting undressed right in front of me!_

I felt my cheeks go red and I turned away. I want to go home. I want to go back to Ben. I want to forget I ever saw Reaver.

_You want to turn around and have a little peak…_

The voice inside me really needed to shut up. I don't want to see that horrid man undress…it might give me nightmares

_Why…scared you might like what you see?_

Right, that voice needs to shut the fuck up before it really starts to piss me off.

I felt the bed dip and the blankets shift as Reaver got into bed. I could still feel his eye blazing into me, burning holes in to the back of my head.

"You're welcome to join me," his seductive voice whispered from behind.

"Reaver I would rather get into bed with a hollow man than with you," I growled.

"That my dear…can be arranged."

_**Chapter Seven~End**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place and plot line does not belong to me but to Lionhead.**

I turned to face him, trying to keep panic out of my expression. "You… you wouldn't!"

Reaver just smirked.

I glared at him and felt my anger melt away. His eyes were so beautiful, so deep and mesmerising I longed to lean in closer and have a better look. He was so flawless, so…

Reaver's voice broke through my thoughts. "My dear, have you changed your mind?"

I gave him a look of loathing and disgust. "What gave you that idea? Stop flattering yourself."

He tilted his head. "Oh really? You are staring at me quite intently."

I went red when I realised. "Eww! Shut up! Shut up!" I jumped off the bed as fast as I could and moved as far away from him as the stupid chain could take me.

He laughed at my sudden panic. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me princess?"

"_GOOD NIGHT _Reaver!"

And with that the lights went out, plummeting my world into darkness. As hard as I tried I couldn't fight the wave of sleep that slowly crept over me. I was exhausted, I couldn't help it. The fight with Reaver and this whole stupid ordeal just seem to have sucked the energy right out of me. Reluctantly I closed my eyes and let myself drift off but it wasn't long until Reaver's voice shattered the silence

"NO…..NO…"

I opened my eyes slowly. What on earth was wrong now…Someone stole his teddy ? Why on earth does that shallow, self-centred git have to start having a hissy fit just when I was getting comfortable?

"NO…NO…NO!" He sounded kind of worried

I sighed deeply and got up. "Reaver what in Avo's name is the matter with…" My voice trailed off. He was still lying in bed, his eyes flickering madly behind his closed eyelids. He was tossing and turning, his face panicked and damp with sweat.

He was have a nightmare.

At first I wanted to laugh, to stand and snigger at his misery but a little voice deep inside had a better idea…

_You know…now he's asleep it would be oh so easy to strangle the life from him…it would only take 4, maybe 5 minutes then you'll be free…_

My fingers itched for his throat…

_**No, **__I'm not like that. _Killing him like this wouldn't be right. I sat down on the bed next to him and watched as he faced his demons.

"NO…not like this…I didn't mean-!" His voice was getting more and more anxious. "Please…No…No...NO!" He grabbed fistfuls of the blankets though they were life itself.

What a pathetic man. He acts like he's in charge of the world yet he cant fight his nightmares. What a worthless, childish, retched, evil….

"Sophie?" Reaver whispered, sounding so scared…so lost…almost vulnerable. It stabbed at something inside me. I felt almost worried for him.

"Sophie?…. SOPHIE?" His voice was screaming out.

I didn't know what to do…should I wake him? Should I leave him to his darkness? Thoughts spun around in my head like angry bees.

Who was Sophie? Why was he calling her name?

"Sophie… NO!" He started to toss and turn violently, his breathing becoming more quick and shallow. "NOT HER….ANYONE BUT HER!"

"REAVER!" I cried as I tried to hold him still; if he kept this up he was seriously going to hurt himself . I pressed closely against him and held him tight.

Slowly his body relaxed and his breathing went back to normal. I felt him stir gently so I let back and stared in to the beautiful green eyes of a stranger. I say stranger because they certainly weren't Reaver's. These eyes were terrified, confused and full of emotion, not like Reaver's teasing, cold, emotionless eyes.

He stared at me for a minute. He looked so sweet, like a little lost puppy…almost like a frightened angel. He was as beautiful as Reaver and as perfect as Reaver but…almost breakable, fragile. So fragile I had to fight against the overwhelming desire to hug him tightly and tell him everything's going to be okay. This wasn't Reaver, this man was human.

The emotion dimmed in his eye as Reaver began to realise where he was.

He looked at me in confusion then with that hint of smug amusement "Hmmm, well this _is_ a pleasant surprise…Changed your mind after all have we?" He whispered sleepily down my ear.

"REAVER … YOU …YOU …YOU DICKHEAD!"

_**Chapter Eight~End**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place or plot does not belong to me but to Lionhead.**

"Oh, so you do want to sleep with me…you're sending out rather mixed messages princess," Reaver purred, his voice flirtatious and smooth.

"WHAT? Hell no!…Reaver I thought I already made it clear that I completely and utterly despise you, in fact if I had the choice of saving you, Logan or a pack of drooling murderous Balverines from death…Lets just say you and Logan would have a nice little chat in hell." I spat out my words like burning acid.

He looked at me and winked. "I bet you're an animal beneath the sheets…"

"REAVER!" I screamed, I couldn't help it there was only so much a girl can take … in fact I'm shocked I lasted this long.

He grinned and lent forward on the bed. "You know, you look just like your mother when you shout at me…quite the saucy little minx she was…In fact I fondly remember when she and I were in my-"

I couldn't take any more, I lunged out to punch him as best I could, but he saw it coming and grabbed my cuffed wrists in his hands.

"Now now, temper temper," he mocked, tutting loudly.

I pulled my arms back and stormed back to my spot on the floor. This was ridiculous, I want to go home! If I have to stay here any longer I think I'm going to go insane.

I looked at Reaver, who just smirked and went back to sleep. Surely there must be something here I can use to break these chains. I glanced around the room.

Hairbrush…no...shoes…no...Reaver's boxers…gross and hell no!...a key…A key? It's a slim chance but it could work.

I got up slowly, careful not to clink my chain and sneaked over to the large iron key on the bedside table. It felt cool to the touch and fairly heavy for something of its size. I bent down and, holding my breath, slowly unlocked the chain that kept me from my freedom.

Next the handcuffs, I looked in the one place a guy like Reaver would put them-the bedside draw-and what do you know, I was right. The key was a small and gold, completely different to the iron chain key.

Rather awkwardly I unlocked the cuffs and let out a sigh of pure relief. Thank you Avo!

I turned and was almost out of the door went the familiar sound of a pistol being cocked stopped me dead in my tracks.

"And _where_ do you think _you're_ going?" Reaver hissed, his voice teasing and cruel.

"…Home."

"Oh but my sweet, did you really think I would give up such a treasure like you so easily?" Even the tone of his voice taunted me.

I spun on my heels and stared fiercely at him. "Reaver you vile self-centred sadistic waste of life…you do not own me…no one owns me… I am going home and there is nothing you can do about it!" I was about to turn back around when his devilish voice wrapped itself around me like smoke.

"Oh Sarah, you do know how to tease me…you're so like your mother…So beautiful, so fiery...So very stupid."

I clenched my fists tightly. "Don't…you…DARE…talk about my mother."

He sniggered. "If I remember correctly she was as naughty as you too…Always had a habit for raising Cain…that's probably what got her killed."

I couldn't help it anymore, I had had enough. I pressed my back against the door frame and slid down to the floor, tears gently slipping from my eyes and onto my dress. Why must he torment me like this? Why did he have to be so cruel?

I heard he get up and walk over to me. I heard him crouch down and felt him cradle my face in his walm soft hands. I looked up and stared at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Do you enjoy watching me suffer Reaver? Do you enjoy watching me cry? Well you win…I'm broken."

He looked deep in to my eyes and smiled. "Oh no princess, I'm just trying to help, to loosen you up…help you see the fun side of life! I don't enjoy watching you suffer my dear but you make it so easy…you're so stressed, so wound up…so predictable."

"Yeah…Well…Predict this!" I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled him close, our lips locking. At first he was surprised, his lips slightly confused, but he caught up quickly. Tilting his head, he slowly deepened the kiss.

We stood up, still passionately entwined in each other, and moved over to the bed.

_Sarah…What the hell are you doing! He is REAVER!_

I pushed the thought out of my head. Kissing Reaver felt so right, so natural…so perfect. For once in my life I felt truly and utterly great…All the people I've helped, all the lives I've changed, now seemed so different. Then it clicked. I helped people because that's what mom did…I help and help and help…for what? Yeah they thanked me and paid me, but still something was missing. It seems that something was what Reaver had been trying to tempt me with this entire time…Fun.

I bit my lip as his lips caressed my neck and his skilful fingers played with the fastenings of my dress. A part of me wished I knew how to break this spell, a part that wanted to scream and shout "no" a thousand times at him. But that part of me has ruled my life for far too long.

I had felt so unsure of everything in my life, nothing seemed certain any more…Well there was one thing I was certain of…

Reaver definitely was NOT overcompensating.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Reaver, Fable, any other character, place or plot line do not belong to me but to Lionhead.**

When I awoke the next morning my head was nestled on Reaver's bare chest, the gentle rise and fall of his breathing almost luring me back to sleep.

I felt dread fill my stomach as the realisation of what had happened the night before washed over me. I had done the worse possible thing I could have imagined…

I had slept with Reaver.

I felt my heart beat with panic - how could I stoop so low? Why didn't I stop myself?

_You didn't stop yourself because you didn't want to…admit it you enjoyed it… you loved every minute of it_

NO!…I didn't…I…I've betrayed Ben!

_How can you betray Ben? He never loved you…He loves Page._

But…but I've betrayed Page!

_Sarah you haven't betrayed anyone…its Page's fault you're here, so stop wallowing in self-pity and admit it to yourself…_

I closed my eyes as the memories from last night flickered in my mind. I remembered how Reaver's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. I remember how he groaned my I playfully nibbled his ear.

I remember how willing I had been.

I gave up lying to myself and admitted defeat.

Last night was amazing…Reaver was amazing, I had never felt so alive since Elliot all those years ago. Who knew one night could make you feel like a whole new person…?

I felt Reaver's arm wrap around me tightly, drawing me for my thoughts.

"You know, you were quit the saucy little minx. I don't think I have had the pleasure of bedding one as skilled as yourself in quit some time," he whispered sleepily

I nearly blushed. "You weren't so bad yourself…but of course you already knew that."

"But of course!"

I heard the door creek open slowly and rolled off Reaver. I sat up and stared at the timid young blonde girl who now stood in the doorway. She looked at me with nervous eyes then slowly glanced fearfully to Reaver, who now had propped himself up to look at her.

"M….m..Master Reaver… your breakfast is ready…Would…would you like me … to .. To prepare some for your…Guest…?" She shot a glance at me as she spoke.

Reaver sighed deeply. "Yes Ashley I do…oh be a dear and go tell Lucy I want my clothes now...chop chop." He clapped his hands and she scamped off, clearly glad to be out of here.

I scanned the bedroom floor for my clothes but couldn't seem to find any.

"Um…Reaver…Where is my dress?"

"What? That little thing you wore last night? I think it was thrown out the window…But don't worry I already have some new clothes prepared for you."

I glared at him in shocked silence. I don't know what was more worrying, the fact that my dress was thrown outside or that Reaver had "prepared" some new ones for me.

Why do I have a nagging suspicion that this wont be good?

_**Chapter Ten~End**_

**Sorry for not posting sooner and for the shortness of this chapter but I've been ill and busy lately. **

**Also messing about with a few new Reaver related ideas.**

**Should be more soon don't worried ****J **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Reaver, Fable, any other character, place or plot belongs not to me but to Lionhead.**

"Reaver, there is no way in hell I'm going to wear this!" I hissed at his reflection in the huge floor length mirror.

"But my sweet, it suits you so well," he laughed softly behind me.

I held up the little red dress that was cut way about the knees, and glared at him in disgust. "I am a rebel princess, not one of your bubble headed prostitutes. I will never EVER wear this!"

I felt him press close against my back. His chin rested on my shoulder and his hands slid around my waist like two snakes around their pray.

"Such a pity," he whispered gently. "There _is_ always the 'no clothes' option…In fact I think that sounds much more fun."

I harshly shrugged his head of my shoulder and turned to face him head on. "REAVER…You vile son of a Balverine," I growled through gritted teeth. "Burn in darkness for the rest of eternity."

He regarded me with a look of smug enjoyment. "Now now my precious, no need for such harsh words." His hands were creeping up my bare arms like spiders, sending shivers down my spine.

_Aw come on Sarah, he's right. No need to fight against him again. He's already proved he is far more skilled then you could have possibly dreamed … _

Why did he have to be so irresistible? Why did I have to be so weak willed around him? I can resist almost anything but him.

_Sarah and Reaver sitting in tree.. K.I.S.S.I.N.G… First comes love, then come marriage then comes a baby in a…no…Just hell no…_

It's a sad day in one's life when even your own mind starts mocking you.

I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed Reaver away. "Fine I'll wear the stupid dress." I slid past him and walked over to the far side of the bed. "I'm not changing till you leave though "

He didn't move, he didn't even blink. He just stood staring at the space where I once was.

"I said I'm not getting changed till you leave."

Still nothing, not a twitch of a muscle or the flicker of a lash.

"I said get out! Oh my Avo, REAVER!" I lunged forward as Reaver collapsed to the floor, his slim figure lying in my arms like forsaken rag doll.

My heart began to race as fear and panic started to swell inside.

"Reaver?…Reaver?…Oh please wake up! Reaver, please I'm pleading…"

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. "REAVER!…Please."

"And here I was, thinking you didn't care," he laughed, springing up like a jack in the box, making me nearly scream from fright.

I stood up slowly, trying to keep what little dignity I had and strolled over to him. "Oh Reaver… I do care." I placed both my hands on his shoulders. "For you're so strong and handsome and manly, how could I refuse?"

He tilted his head in surprise. "Really?"

I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him as hard as I possibly could. "HELL NO!"

And with that I walked out the door and down the corridor to Reaver's private bathroom.

It was very...um…Reaver-ish with its huge bath tube and floor length mirrors on every wall. The only thing that struck me as odd were the pair of fluffy little bunny slippers the lay just under the thick red bathrobe.

I knelt down on the floor and let my head fall into my shaking hands. I felt like a little porcine doll. Something Reaver could dress up and throw around as he pleases.

How long have I know him? …I don't know, for as long as I could remember but he was almost like smoke - here one minute, gone the next. Sometimes I wonder if he was ever there at all.

I feel so messed up inside. One second I hate Reaver, the next I love him. He's so handsome and evil and charming and cruel and so many other amazing and vile things that send me in to a mental spin. Its like I'm trapped on some messed up fairground ride and all I want to do is get off.

I miss Ben so much. I miss his funny charming jokes and his sad stories about his life. I miss Walter and his gruff laughter. I even miss Page.

I heard a tiny knock on the door and jumped up, grabbing Reaver's red bathrobes and wrapping them around me before opening the door.

There stood the frightened little blonde girl from earlier.

"Um…Madam Sarah…Master…Master Reaver requests…Well…he wants to…see you." She kept her head down and her eyes on the floor.

She looked petrified.

I felt a stab of pity for this young blonde who was how old? 15? 16? I wouldn't put it past Reaver to hire someone so young.

"Ashley was it? Tell him I'll be down when I'm ready." I tried to keep my voice soft and gentle but the thought of that monster hiring young girls just made me want to be sick.

Her big blue eyes flickered up to mine then back to the floor. "Ye….yes madam." She turned to go but stopped and turn back to me, her eyes meeting my gaze for the first time, "If… if I was..you madam … I would hurry…He…he's in a bad mood."

I bet he is.

I sighed deeply and nodded. "Don't worried I'll be down soon." I shut the door and glared at the vile dress.

This was not going to be fun.

_**Chapter Eleven~End**_

**I am so sorry for the wait…I have been fighting writers block for some time now and hopefully I've won this round. **

**Also been working on my other Fable story…So please forgive. :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Fable, Reaver, any other character, place or plot belongs not to me but to Lionhead.**

I opened the dinning room door slowly and lent against the door frame. Reaver was stretched out on a sofa chair, a small bundle of ice wrapped up in rags held to his groin. He glared at me from across the room then inch by inch his gaze dropped to the dress.

"Hmm how…Fitting that dress looks on you."

"Whatever," I sighed and sat down at the long dinning room table that stretched across the room. He raised a perfect eyebrow and tilted his head.

"what? No, 'go to hell'? No, 'damn you Reaver'? No witty sarcastic response at all…Oh my, I have a feeling our little princess has given up her fight," he laughed behind me, but I didn't care.

"Reaver you bore me…I'm tired of your little games of cat and mouse." I turned round to stare at him. The look on his face was to die for; he look almost insulted. In fact I would go as far as saying he looked hurt by my words…this might be fun after all.

"Bored…of _moi_?I guess I'll have to up my game a little don't you agree?" He stood up slowly and strutted over to the door. "Oh Ashley…Ashley be a _dear_ and come here please."

I felt a strange sense of worry curl and claw at my stomach - what messed up and revolting thoughts is he thinking? The seconds ticked by slowly, each one being sounded out by the large grandfather clock that stood in the corner.

Ashley appeared moments later, her gaze flickering fearfully from Reaver to me.

Reaver smirked down at her, probably thinking about what cruel and revolting things he could do. "Be an _angel_ and get me some wine."

She looked relived by his request and moved over to the wine case. He sat down at the table and waited as she pulled out a bottle of some - clearly expensive - red wine. She moved back over to him and started pouring it in to a glass when Reaver slowly stared to stroke her arm, his eyes not moving from mine. She tried her hardest not to pay attention but gently Reaver started to kiss her shoulder.

I bit hard on my tongue to stop my self reacting but terrified look in her eyes really made me want to stand up and show that pervert who he was messing with.

But then I'll just playing straight in to his hands.

Ashley tried her hardest not to show any emotion but her hands started to shake more and more with ever kiss Reaver left on her arm. It soon became to much for her and she spilt the wine over the table. Hastily she put down the bottle and fumbled for a cloth but Reaver grabbed her wrists.

"Now now…what did I say about being clumsy?"

Her eyes wide with sheer panic. "It…it was an…an accident… I'm sorry…P-please Master Reaver, I'm sorry!"

The look in his eye made me feel sick right down to my core. He raised his hand slowly as though to hit her but my hero instinct kicked in and I jumped between them just in time to feel his hand slap across my cheek, snapping my head to the side.

I kicked up hard striking him at his hip, sending him staggering back a few inches. But this didn't phase him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close, his other hand griping my waste like a clamp.

"You're far too easy my sweet," he hissed down my ear. "Far too easy…far too human."

"Yeah…well that's because I am human." I struck backwards hitting his shin and breaking his hold on me in one swift spin. He lashed out as though to grab my hair but I dodged and stabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. I tried to follow up the blow with another strike but he dodged around me and pinned me up against the wall. We both struggled against each other but he was too strong so I faked a kick to his groin causing him to spin away, desperate not to damage his anatomy again. I took the opportunity and pinned him to the wall.

He regarded me with his devilish grin. "Hmmm, kinky."

I released him as if he suddenly turned to scorching white hot metal. "Ahhhh! Gross gross gross!"

He laughed and tackled me to the ground, where we both rolled around until I had him pinned down.

He looked so handsome, so irresistible lying there, his hair slightly ruffled and his luscious red lips grinning up at me. I couldn't help it…I'm only human…kinda.

I lent down and kissed his lips gently, his hot warm breath mixing with my own. I felt his hands stroke my shoulders and could feel his heart beating underneath me.

We stayed like that for who knows how long, I had comply forgot Ashley who sneaked quietly away. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to stay there, wrapped in Reaver's arms. He tilted his head deepening the kiss again.

"Sarah?" A familiar voice called from the doorway. I snapped my head up and stared eyes wide with shock at the newcomer. The joy that had filled me a moment ago turned to horrified surprise

"Ben?"

_**Chapter Twelve~End**_

**Again sorry for the wait, school work and homework need to come first. I'm afraid this could mean longer gaps between chapters but I'll try my hardest to keep the waiting brief. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Fable, Reaver, any other place, character or plot belongs not to me but to Lionhead.**

It was as though time stood still, as if someone captured this moment and was holding it high for all to laugh and snigger at my pain. We just stayed there staring at each other, hoping that one of us will explain or at least make sense of this confusion.

"Sarah?" Ben asked, almost surprised by his own voice .

Reaver propped him self up on his elbow and glared at him. "Who the hell are you and how, may I ask, did you get in here?" His voice ringed with pure annoyances of having been interrupted.

"Reaver?" Ben looked from Reaver to me, his gaze accusing and confused. I felt my cheeks flush red with shame and slowly stood up.

"Ben…Its not what you think." my voice sounded alien and numb

_Oh Great a cliché, why not add 'its not you; its me' on the end of that? _

Ben was still glancing back from Reaver to me, trying desperately to get to grips with this messed up situation. "I…I…Sarah what….why-"

"If you don't mind we _were_ in the middle of _something,_" Reaver growled, his patience running thin. The way he said "something" made me feel even more embarrassed.

Ben looked at me concerned. "Sarah are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head slowly, my eyes glued to the dining room floor.

"Sarah did he do anything to you?" he asked again, worried.

"I did nothing she didn't enjoy," Reaver purred, flashing a wink in my direction.

Something in Ben snapped. His eyes burned with hatred as he griped his sword handle tightly. "Reaver if even touch her again I will rip you in two, mark my words."

I was take aback. I had never seen Ben so furious. It was almost …Scary.

Reaver stood up slowly and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as though claming me as his prize "really? Well I'm touching her now and she is" - he brushed at my hair, his hand softly caressing my cheek - "amazing in bed…Did you know that?"

Bed looked at me, his eyes hurt and full of pain. I tried to look at him but my shame forced my eyes back to the floor. I heard the unsheaving of a sword and my head snapped up. Ben had drawn his long sharp cutlass and was preparing to lunge at Reaver, who was grinning at the possibility of new entertainment.

It was like I had drunk a time slow potion; everything seemed to move at snail's pace. I glanced at Reaver who had his pistol out and ready, then at Ben who was closing the up gap with alarming rate.

_Which one do you want to win Sarah? The cute soldier who you've been crushing on or the handsome industrialist you have been trying so hard to resist?_

I felt my heart race. Ben or Reaver. Ben or Reaver. Ben or Reaver. Ben or Reaver. My head spun with it all, how can you make this choice?

I step forward between the two and held up my hands. "NO PLEASE…I'm begging you, don't do this…"

Reaver rolled his eyes. "Oh but things were just getting fun."

I shot him the best "Reaver shut up and die" look I could manage then turned back to Ben, my eyes wide and pleading "Ben…please you don't have to do this"

"Goodnight Sarah," Reaver muttered behind me.

"Good night?" I was about to turn around when Reaver slammed the butt of his gun against my head sending my world in to nothingness.

_Yay nap time!_

It was then I started to dream.

"_Mommy please don't go! Who will sing away my nightmares?" I cried as I watched my mother's royal ship prepare to set sail. I was only 10 years old, still so innocent and young. I felt my mother's hand brush my cheek, rubbing away the tears that stained it. _

"_My darling, I'll be back before you know it…anyway you always have Hannah to sing for you." Her voice was so soft and warm, it soothed any fear I had._

_I looked up at the tall monk, who I had grown so used too. She smiled brightly and took my hand. "Come on Sarah, we can go and annoy Garth." I felt my sadness lighten at the though of annoying my mentor, the famous Garth. With one last quick hug from mom I grabbed Hannah's hand and turned to head back to the castle but my path was blocked by the tall slim pirate king, whom mom always told me never to speak too. _

"_Oh um…Sorry sir." I looked up at his pale face and felt strangely scared. The look in his eyes was cold and hard, giving his perfect face a dark and creepy edge. He looked at me for a minute then up at Hannah and the look changed: it was a playful teasing look._

"_Ah my lovely Hannah. Long time no see…how was the north?" His voice was smooth but dark. It sent shivers down my spin and into my core._

_Hannah ignored him and pushed me gently along, her grip getting strangely tighter._

Darkness…impenetrable darkness…an empty eternal abyss…then light, candle light that castes shadows on the huge royal burial site_. _

_13 years old and already it felt like my life was over. I stared longingly at my mothers pale motionless body that rested on the grand funeral table covered in fine silks and cloth. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. If I really tried, I could almost convince my self she was sleeping but she wasn't…she was dead._

_She died from a strange illness she had caught on one of her adventures, a horrible thing that made her waste away slowly and there was nothing I could do but stand by and watch her fade. _

_I left numb inside, as though this wasn't happening, I looked around at the huge masses of mourners who had come to say goodbye to their beloved queen. In the masses I could make out Hannah and Garth, both dressed in black. Hannah looked at me through tear filled eyes and smiled sadly. _

_I turned away, this was too much. I felt someone hold my hand and tuned to see my brother Logan. He too looked tearful though he tried his hardest to hide it. He looked at me with darkened eyes then pulled me in to a tight hug that striped away that last bit of strength I had left. I burst into tears in his arms, my breathing turning into huge sobs of grief. _

_I pulled away and ran through the crowd. I wanted to go home. I wanted to lock myself away and never come out again, I wanted to…I bumped into someone and looked up, in to the deep jade eye of that familiar stranger I had seen long ago. _

_He was dressed from head to toe in the finest red I had ever seen. It was beautiful, it was deep…it was amazing. _

_The stranger looked at me, making me feel self-conscious. It was like he was examining me, taking note of all the little details he could find._

_From somewhere behind me a voice called, "Reaver you old sea dog…trust you to wear red to a funeral " _

_The strangers eyes lingered on me for a second longer then slowly he looked up. I didn't know what to do. I feel even more lost then ever. I felt my feet hit the ground as I raced back home._

_Never to see my mother again._

Nothingness again… its pressing in on me, suffocating me with its empty void. Pressing in so close I could feel the heat from it on my face.

_I opened my eyes to the bright summer sky and the lovely hot sunlight that heated my cheeks with its warm radiant glow . It was beautiful, not a rain cloud in sight. I smiled to myself and sat up. Being 15 was tiring and Walter was keen to start weapons training, since now I'm becoming a woman I need to know how to protect myself. _

_Lying on the grass in the royal garden wasn't the softest of places but it was relaxing. I stretched and stood up, I should be meeting Elliot in a hour, I should go get ready. I strolled slowly back up to my room, my new puppy, Knight following at my heels _

"_Ah hello highness," Jasper said in his usual warm greeting. I winced. "Jasper how many times…just Sarah please I hate being called 'your highness' ." _

_He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, force of habit…anyway Master Elliot is waiting for you in the hall. I've laid some appropriate outfits out for you to choose." He indicated to three manikins that stood in a row, each with their own stylish clothes. _

"_Ah Jasper…you do make choosing clothes hard" I smiled brightly and moved over to them, examining them closely._

_They all looked so good but the one in the middle drew my attention, it had a tight black corset top with a elegant black skirt that ended just a little below the knees. It was perfect for a date with Elliot._

_I changed clothes quickly, then applied my make up with a skilful hand. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I look good, or at least I hope I do._

_I walked down through the many grand corridors of the castle, smiling to all who I passed. I was about to walk down the grand marble stair case that led to the main entrance hall when I stopped._

_At the bottom of the stairs stood Reaver…I think that's what his name was. He was wearing a coat of finest white fabric and a tall black top hat. He glanced at me for a spilt second then looked again, his thin red lips slowly spreading into a hungry smile. _

_I forced myself hard to hide my blush as I walked down the stairs but it was difficult, I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. When I reached the bottom I stared him and really wished I hadn't, for he was scanning me with his eyes. _

_I carried on walking right past him. His eyes lingered on me for a moment, watching me walk away._

Here it comes again… the night… the darkness… the huge gaping hole with out an end, then slowly as though someone pulled a lever several little lights flickered to life.

"_Isn't it beautiful Knight?" I asked my faithful canine collie. He looked at me with his deep loving brown eyes and barked in agreement. I stared out from the balcony on to the breathtaking sight that was Bowerstone at night. If you closed your eyes you could hear it, the soft gently bustle and buzz of life. _

_It was then I felt eyes staring at me making the hair on my neck stand on end. _

"_Enjoying the view are we?" I call back trying to keep the tone of my voice strong. _

"_Why yes…and what a magnificent view it is." _

_That voice…his voice. I turned around swiftly. Reaver was standing closer to me then I had expected, making me grab the balcony railing in surprise._

_He still looked perfect, not a day older then when I first saw him so many years ago. But this time he look different. His eyes looked at me with an almost hungry gleam to them, and his lips were in his trademark grin. _

_I felt shudders run up and down my skin as he stepped closer to me. _

"_How old are you now my dear?" he asked, his voice sounding a little too curious._

"_18," I replied desperate to keep my voice even. _

_His smile broadened as he stepped even closer. "18 my my what a…lovely age" _

_I felt my skin crawl again, I didn't like that look in his eyes, that hungry savage look. It made my heart beat fast with fear._

"_Reaver if your finished with trying to seduce my 18 year old sister, I would like a word." _

_Both Reaver and I looked up in surprise at my brother who was stood in the balcony doorway, his eyes gleaming with an almost protective hint to them. _

_Reaver bowed low. "Sure…. Your majesty," he sounded the last part almost mockingly then followed my brother in to the darkness of the room, leaving my standing all alone in the cold night air._

Its not so dark now…more like a cloudy night just before the rise of the sun…so quiet…so peaceful…

_Reaver fired his legendary pistol sending the worker falling to the floor, his trouser leg slowly darkening with blood._

"_But lying down is so much easier." Reaver's vile voice floated down from the balcony like poison mixed with chocolate: dangerous and deadly but smooth and dark. _

_I looked up at his perfect face, perfection that 'had come with a dark and heavy price'. I looked at his deep emerald eyes and his dark red lips that were now smirking maliciously at the terrified crowd. _

_He was so handsome… so dangerously irresistible. he was the type of person everyone warn me never to go near, yet I couldn't help it. It was as though our paths were forced to meet _

"_My good friends and loyal workers, I've just decided to award prizes to the most deserving workers. Anyone who even murmurs another complaint" - he cocked his gun again and fired, hitting the workers other leg - "will be shot. Anyone who takes more then a 3 second break will be" - he cocked his gun and fired again hitting the workers arm - "shot, and finally and anyone who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate will be…Well yes you guessed it" - he cocked his gun for the third time and fired a bullet right in to the poor workers head - "shot. As you know I can be a very generous man and will probably start giving our prizes right away…so go on! Shoo!" _

_I felt my heart race faster and faster with ever word that he spoke. _

_He was like an angel, a dark, evil, deadly, fallen angel. He was magnificent…but then I glanced at the dead worker on the stage, now lying in a pool of red blood, then up at Reaver who was, much to my surprise, staring back at me with a look of curiosity in his eyes. I felt strange sensation of sickness . I never thought I would find a man more evil and corrupt then my brother the king, yet here stood a man who killed another without a hint of pity or any other human emotion in his eyes. _

_He truly was the Reaver from my past._

Darkness…yet not…I can see the light, stretch in front of me like a sun rising in the sky. I could feel the fur underneath my hands, smell the soft almost salty air-

"Madam? Madam? Madam Sarah?" Ashley cried from beside me. My eyes shot open and I sat up. The dream I just had still clinging to my mind like thick smoke, clouding my thoughts.

I looked around the little cabin that I had woken up too. Then too terrified looking Ashley who was knelt beside me

"Ashley? W-where am I?"

She blushed, her eyes falling to the floor. "On Master Reaver's ship madam…he…he knocked you out."

"Ashley…. What happened to Ben… the guy who tried to save me?"

This time she met my glaze. "I'm sorry Madam Sarah…he…he's dead…"

_**Chapter Thirteen~End**_

**Sorry for this chapter being so long… had a sudden urge to write.**

**Plus extra sorry if it doesn't make sense. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place and plot line does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead.**

"He can't…he's….oh…Ben." My voice was broken and torn. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. Not Ben, please Avo not Ben!

"It's all my fault…If I had just…Oh Avo…" I had never felt so much grief and sorrow since mom died. Ashley, not sure what to say or do, merely patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Madam there was nothing you could have done, Reaver he…. He's unstoppable…" Her voice wavered as though she was going to burst in to tears.

I felt numb, I wanted to cry too but the tears just refused to come. It seems they too were in shock. I looked around the dimly light cabin room. It was fairly cosy with its soft candle light and animal furs everywhere, everything just screamed Reaver.

I looked at Ashley, "What happen after I was knocked out?"

Ashley glanced cautiously at the wooden oak door then silently sat on the edge of the bed next to me. "Master Reaver was …. Well he was not happy after the fight with your…friend. He told half of his servants to stay behind then he told the rest of them - me included - that we were to prepare enough food, drink and clothes for a trip to … I think he said Bloodstone. Anyway, after he said this he when back in to the dinning room and carried you out and into he private carriage. After that I think he drove away."

I clenched my fists. "And what about Ben? What did Reaver do to him? In fact how did he get in there in the first place?"

Ashley held my hands in her own. "After you saved me from Reaver I crept out of the dining room and out in to the garden. I was still shaking with fear, Reaver he…He scares me so much. Anyway I was in the garden when I spotted him, hiding behind Reaver's statue. When he saw me he put finger to his lips and asked me where you were." She cast her eyes down to the floor. "I… I only wanted to help madam …. I thought if he rescued you that you would be save so I…I let him in and led he straight to you… I didn't know that Reaver would…I thought…I-" Her voice turned to huge sobs of tears, "Madam Sarah forgive me… I was only trying to help!"

I hugged her tightly. "Ashley this isn't your fault…I forgive you though there is nothing to forgive…but tell me, what did Reaver do with Ben?"

She pulled away and dried her eyes. "Well…your friend was angry, more then angry. He was furious with Reaver. I don't know what fully happened but I heard gun shots and then Reaver came out…a huge red blood stain on his shirt."

I felt cold. Ben was dead because of me. If I hadn't come here or if I could have just resisted Reaver he might still be alive.

I pressed my clenched fists to my eyes and let the numbness flow freely in my body.

This was all Reaver's fault. He's been darkening my life for so long and now the last good and solid thing I had left he took from me. He's taken away the only one I loved.

_But that's not true is it Sarah? Ben hasn't been the only one you've loved._

YES! It is true I loved Ben! He…He's been the only one since Elliot…

_Oh come on! Are you telling me your feelings for Reaver…no your OBSESSION with Reaver had nothing to do with the love you held for him since that time long ago…When you were on your balcony…In the cold night air. Admit it…you liked that glint in his eyes…you adored all the attention he gave you…_

NO! I…I…he freaked me out…he was being a pervert!

_But still…you couldn't't stop thinking about him could you…. couldn't't stop dreaming about him._

SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!

The numbness in my body turned to boiling hot rage

This wasn't happening. I'm having a nightmare, a huge twisted messed up nightmare and when I wake up I'm going to be back in my nice little house in Brightwall with Knight asleep next to me.

"Madam Sarah?"

I lowered my fists from my face and stared at Ashley. She had a strange look in her eyes, a look of determination and strength.

"Madam Sarah…You need to get out of here and I'm going to help you." Something in her voice seemed so different from her normally scared and nervous self.

A chance to get some pay back on Reaver?

I let my sorrow and pain twist themselves into strength and determination just like Ashley's and felt a smile tug at my lips. "Okay but as soon as we're free do you want to go trash Reaver's mansion?"

She looked taken aback but then smiled mischievously. "You know…I have always wanted to mess up all of his paintings."

We both grinned at each other like two maniacs but then slowly we both regained what little seriousness - and dignity - we had left and went back to hatching our plan.

Ashley looked over to the door. "There's at least 3 men outside on guard…how do we get past them?"

I thought about this for a moment. "Tell them it's dinner or that some of the female servants have misplaced their clothes."

She blushed a little then smiled secretly. "You just gave me a great idea!" She walked over to the wooden oak wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room and took out a pretty dark blue dress. She changed quickly then ruffled up her hair slightly. She slid her hand behind the wardrobe and pulled out a slim metal bar. "Reaver keeps this here in case things in the bedroom get a little…" She blushed again and that's when I noticed how surprisingly beautiful she looked. She bite her lip, took a deep breath then opened the door and stepped out into the group of men who stood on guard there.

At first they all just stood there staring at this strange beautiful young girl, not knowing what to say or do. Ashley let out a huge sigh of disappointment. "Damn…with Reaver so busy with that hero girl I have no one to keep me company tonight." She batted her eyelashes at one of the guard then turned and walked away, her hips swaying seductively. The guards, dumbstruck by this little seductress' charms followed her blindly round the corner, and into her metal bar…Okay so maybe they didn't walk into it but you get the picture - there was a lot of metal bar meets head type of stuff going down.

_Sarah are you even listening to yourself…you sound like an idiot! _

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I'm not being an idiot, I'm being a crazy, psycho, revenge seeking loon…There's a difference!

Moments later Ashley reappeared looking slightly out of breath. "Okay okay they're taken care of…Now what's next?"

"Um…If we're on a ship how do we get off it?" I asked.

She thought about this of a moment then moved over to the small circular port hole.

"How good are you at swimming?"

_**Chapter Fourteen~End**_

**Really really sorry if this does not make sense, I writing mostly late at night or very very early in the morning when my ideas are the most clear…it's just that though they are clear my mind is still half asleep. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead. **

I step out cautiously on to the deck and glanced around, there was no one is sight… well no one except for Reaver. Typical. He stood by the ships wheel, his hands holding it lazily as he stared off into the distance. If I'm quiet I should just be able to-

"ah so your awake. Did you know your so beautiful when your asleep"

Why do I even bother!. As soon as I'm close to escaping his clutches him pulls me back in. its not fair. How long do I have to fight until I can be free of this demon.

_Demon? Well that's a new one. Sarah one moment you hate him the next you love him. Your going to give your self whiplash. Just admit it for heavens sake!_

I looked up at Reaver and he looked back at me. There was something between us, a kind of bond. Unbreakable and untouchable. A curse yet a not a curse if that could make sense - which to me it didn't- this bond was like elastic, the more you try to pull away the strong its feeling become.

Was that what made my feet instinctively move towards him? Was it the bond that made me want to reach out and run my finger through his soft mahogany hair.

_Sarah What are you doing! Ashley said to avoided Reaver at all costs_

Yes I know she did but there is something I must know.

_I walked up to Reaver slowly and let against the wood next to him, his eyes capturing my every movement. _

"_Reaver we need to talk" _my voice sounded strangely calm though I want more then anything to scream and cry. My emotions were all over the place and I just couldn't help it

"then talk away my pet"

"did you kill him?"

He didn't speak. He didn't move. He did nothing but look at me, his eyes burning in mine.

"Reaver did you kill him?" again my voice sounded so calm, almost alien.

He turned away from me and I swear that son of a Balverine smiled "well… what was I suppose to do? He started it by trying to steal you off me"

I let the words sink in "you…you killed him over me?"

He let out a soft laugh " of course. You have that affect on me. When I'm around you I turn in to a beast" he tilted his head back and howled like a wolf to the moon, a howl that was cut short by a very satisfying smack.

He turned around slowly his cheek almost glowing red from my hit.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, my voice bursting with anger and pain

He looked almost stunned then completely and utterly smug. " have I ever told you I like my girls feisty"

"fuck you Reaver"

"oh you can any-" he was interrupted by a gruff voice from the deck

"Master 'eaver there's a pile of unconscious guards in ya cabin and one of the servant girls is missing"

I turned to the new comer, a old windswept sailor with dusty yellow hair and pale ice blue eyes. Reaver's eyes lingered on me for a moment longer then he turned and stared at sailor too.

"what do you mean there is a servant girl missing? Which one?" Reaver's voice could not be any more irritated and annoyed.

The sailor looked down at the floor " Ashley master 'eaver" .

I slipped my shoes off silently.

"how did Ashley escape?" Reaver's voice was becoming more and more suspicious.

I silently climbed on to the edge of ship, the soft spray of the ocean greeting me in a salty cloud.

"she knocked out some of the guards and stole one of the lifeboats sir" the sailors eyes glanced at me momentarily.

I balanced for a moment then straightened up.

"what a pity I was really starting to enjoy-"

"um master 'eaver?"

"don't interrupt…. I was starting to enjoy her company-"

"um master 'eaver?"

"I SAID DON'T INTERRUPT…. What is it?" Reaver's voice sounded both angry and curios

"well your woman seems to be about to jump of the edge of the ship…. Again" the soldiers voice wavered slightly

Reaver turn round slowly just in time to see me summersault off the ship and in to dark welcoming ocean below.

The sea swallowed me with its cold salty embrace. Its freezing water filled my mouth and lungs and clawed at my throat. I kicked upwards and re-surfaced.

I looked up at Reaver's ship and was surprised to see both Reaver and the sailor peering over the edge.

The sailor turned to Reaver slightly confused "um master 'eaver…. Aren't you gonna jump after her?"

For a split second I could have swore I saw a tiny bit a hurt or sadness in Reaver's eyes "what and ruin my lovely hair… I don't think so"

Hmmm guess it must have just been a trick of the light.

**Just want to thank all those who have been reading my story and reviewing, you will never know how happy I am when I read ur lovely reviews. Im so surprised that you like my story **

_**Thank you **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place and plot line does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead.**

That vile low life soft centred waste of breath. I can't believe I ever slept with him! What was I thinking?

My whole body was burning with anger, anger that fuelled my energy and kept me swimming.

How could I have been so stupid? Everyone warned me not to have anything to do with Reaver and what do I do?

_Sarah, now is not the time. Stop thinking about Reaver and focus on finding Ashley._

I paused for a moment, treading the water, the waves bobbing me up and down with a soft relaxing rhythm. I scanned the horizon looking for any sign of a life boat but all I could see was a great expanse of ocean.

I felt a stab of worry. What if something has happened to her? What is she fell foul to a great oceanic beast? What if I it used all my energy looking for her and sank into a watery grave myself?

Panic gripped my heart and for a second I forgot to tread the water, the salty liquid closed over my head as I started to sink, furiously I kicked with all the force I could muster. Spluttering and choking I broke the surface once more. What was that?

For a split second I thought I saw something in the far distance, but with the ebb and flow of the waves it had disappeared in an instant. Franticly I scanned the waves for the spectre that had appeared. When I couldn't find it, I had no option but to swim towards it: there was no other choice. I pushed against the tide, the wind whipping the waves mercilessly into my already stinging eyes. I slowly became aware of the burning sensation in my muscles, the tired ache began to grow till it became a gripping, twisting pain.

The vision in the distance came into focus and I could finally see it clearly, a tall black spire stretching up to the sky like an long wretched blade piercing the blue sky with a dark blood chilling aura. Even the clouds parted so as not to touch it, as though Avo himself was disgusted with this vile creation.

Was this the dreaded spire? The place parents would tell stories of to scare their children in to obedience? Could this be the place mother refused to speak of because the harsh and traumatic memories were still freshly burned in her mind?

I felt my energy flare up and a part of me wanted flee from this infamous place of horror but the rest of me - the part of me that wished to survive another day - wanted to swim towards this dark beacon and be back on solid ground, so I kept on swimming, pushing myself towards the tower though my arms and legs were numb. For a split second I could have swore the tower was whispering things to me

_Give up…You're so tired, so sleepy…Why don't you rest?_

No. I can't. I must keep fighting.

_Why fight? Have you not been fighting enough? Sleep. _

A soft wave of exhortation griped at my body and my limbs slowed down. I could feel the towers influence wrapping itself around me, pulling me down in to the deep unfathomable sea. As the water covered my head I gave a shrill gurgle of surprise .

_No! Must…keep…fighting!_

I thrashed about under the waves, kicking the water over and over without pause. The tower and its dark horizon bobbed up and down before my head dipped in to the sea again. Panic stricken I tried again. My head broke through the waves as I attempted to get a steady glimpse on the tower but all I could see was sky then see then sky then sea.

_Sarah give up…Let us calm you…Let us __**claim**__ you…_

With a final murmur of defeat I let my body relax and be taken away by the ocean's hands, my eyes watching the sunlight dance across the new blue world like sparks. I wonder if I'm going to be missed. Would Ben be sad if I die? What would Reaver do?

Reaver. I think…I think I might miss him.

_Oh for heaven sake Sarah, please make up your mind!_

I shot the thought out of my head. I didn't mean like that, I meant I'm…. Well…. I don't know what I mean!

I thought about his soft red lips, how the teased me and how soft they felt across my neck. I thought about his hands, how deadly they were and how skilfully they danced across my skin. I thought of his eyes, his dark merciless eyes, his beautiful deep green eyes.

Okay, so I never saved Albion from my brother and I didn't fulfil my promises but how could I have predicted I would die here like this?

Yet think of all those lives I've saved. The people who now live because I was there to help them. Think of all the children who sleep better knowing I killed those monsters and bad guys who live inside their nightmares. At least I did some good…

I look at the dark blue sea and smiled wearily. At least I've lived a good life…

The dark blue became black, an empty black. So empty and dark I could feel it pressing on me, suffocating me. The black became an abyss, a world filled with nothingness. And in that nothingness was a flame, bright and dazzling against the void. I moved closer to it; I could feel its warmth from here. The closer I got the more I could see. It wasn't just a single flame but a campfire. A small cosy campfire in front of a grand oak throne and sitting in that throne was a figure, shadowed from view but I didn't need to see who it was. I already knew.

"Mommy." I whispered, 10 years old again. The figure looked up and soft pink lips smiled brightly, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Hello darling," she beamed, her voice melting my heart and sending tears down my cheeks.

"Mommy!" I sobbed and tripped, running forward, my young little legs unable to move quick enough.

Mother smiled and stood up, long black curls cascading down her back like an ebony waterfall. She glided over to me, picked me up and then sat down again on the throne with me on her knee. I looked at her closely. She was still wearing her crown and her eyes were just how everyone had told me, brightest of blue and warm like the sun.

She nestled my head against her shoulder and started to sing softly, a song I hadn't heard in years, her voice mesmerising and gentle, like that of morning song birds whose beautiful tunes call out and wake up dreamers on a cool summers day

"_Down by the reeds, down by the reeds, _

_Swim the sirens of Oakvale, _

_Out to the seas, down by the reeds, down by the reeds,_

_Float the soul left unbroken by white Balverines,_

_Down by the reeds, night blooming weeds_

_Embrace those who go dancing in sad moon light dreams_

_Down by the reeds, a twisted path leads,_

_To banshees who breathe out a cold winter breeze,_

_Nobody knows, nobody sees_

_The sirens of Oakvale, down by the reeds…" _

When she finished, she squeezed me tight. I had forgotten how she hugged, how safe and protected I felt in her arms. I looked down at my little feet and suppressed a sob. "Mommy, I missed you so much…"

She smiled and squeezed me again. " I know my darling, but you have to be a brave girl; your mommy's little hero."

I shook my head. "No mommy, I'm not a hero…I can't do it."

She gave me a puzzled look. "Do what?"

"I can't fight Reaver…" My voice trailed off at the end.

She laughed, a reaction I hadn't have expected. "Ah yes Reaver…Ever the charmer, though no one with brains would trust him more then they could throw him…Preferably out a really high window."

Her laugh was light hearted and joyful. It had me completely confused. "Aren't you…How come you're not angry at me?"

She tilted her head. "Why? Should I be?"

I nodded. "Yes! You should be furious with me…You should say you're disappointed in me and that you wished I was more like you!"

"So be it." She put on a straight face. "Sarah Sparrow, I am utterly furious with you. I am completely disappointed in you and wish you had grown up to be more like me." She flashed me her motherly smile. "Happier now?"

I shook my head again and she held me tightly. "Oh darling…how can I be furious at you? You're doing such a great job. No one said it would be easy. I'm not disappointed, I'm proud of you! You have grown up to be the beautiful young woman I hoped you would."

I closed my eyes and opened them. I was my normal age again kneeling in front of her.

"Sweetheart, I don't wish you to grow up to be like me, I want you to grow up and be like yourself! You need to stop worrying about how I would handle something and think more about how _you_ can handle it." She lent forwards and kissed my forehead, her lips still as soft as they had been all those years ago.

I look in to her eyes once more. "Mother…I love you."

This time her smile was sad. "I love you too my dear daughter."

And with that the darkness came flooding back bringing with it the heat of the hot midday sun.

"SARAH! SARAH! OH AVO PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!" Ashley sobbed.

I lay on the hot shore line of Bowerstone, my body feeling like a tone of bricks tied up in a soaking wet cloth bag.

"Ashley?" I murmured and she let out a loud piercing squeal of relief.

"Oh my Avo you're alive! I feared the worst when I saw you going under…Why the hell were you swimming the tower?" Her voice sounded both happy and angry at the same time.

"I don't know…I must find Reaver." My voice sounded croaky

"Um… you mean Ben right?"

"That's what I said."

Her head moved from side to side. "Nope you clearly said 'Reaver'…Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded as memories flowed back to me.

Ben. Need to find Ben. Need to forget Reaver. No…need to find _Reaver _and forget _Ben_.

.

.

.

_What? No!_

Here we go again!

_**Chapter Sixteen~End**_

**Sorry people for the ****huge**** wait. I have been very, very busy and have only just won the battle with writer's block. I am hoping to have some more if not the rest of the story up very soon ****J **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place and plot line does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead.**

Cold he lies, cold as stone,

With his clotted curls about his face:

The comeliest corpse in all the world

And worthy of a queens embrace

_Sister Maude ~ Christina Rossetti_

_(1830-1894) _

After what felt like several long, excruciating hours, we finally made it to the gates of Reaver's home. The warm midday sun shone through the gapes in the trees, making the green grass glow. I looked at Ashley who was watching me with worried eyes.

"Sarah are you sure you want to go through with this? Ben…Well let's just say it might not be a p-pretty sight." Her voice was full of concern. "Don't you want to remember him how he was? Happy and brave?" _Not battered and who knows what else?_

I tried to stop my imagination from conjuring up horrific and gruesome scenes, most of them involving Ben flailing about, spraying crimson blood over everything. "Ashley, I can't just leave Ben's body here…it wouldn't be right to do that to him. He deserves better." My tone was still numb and tired.

Ashley gazed down at her feet as though I had just scolded her. "Sorry, I should have thought better, I'm-"

"It's fine lets just please get this over with…" I interrupted and slowly pushed open the iron gates; they creaked and groaned slightly like a sleeping monster as we quietly walked through. Everything was different: the birds who normally sing loud and cheerful songs that could be heard from miles away now hummed in hushed tones. Even the soft breeze that made the leaves on the trees dance did so in a whisper. Everything was quiet - and as the cliché goes, _too_ quiet.

We walked in silence up the winding wood path till the trees once again started to thin out and I could see the mansion ahead. It was almost a ghost of what it had been the night before, when its windows and drive were all light up and the sounds of laughter mixed with the thrum of music. Now it was just a building - a beautiful, huge, grand building, of course but still just a building.

In what felt like a manner of minutes we were at the wooden oak door. In the daylight I could see details I couldn't before, such as the delicate golden patters that ran along its wood and the golden knocker that was in the shape of a R. We stood staring at the door, uncertain where to knock or just go in.

_Sarah be brave…Whatever you see in there… whatever happens, know that you are a hero, your mother's blood runs through your veins. _

The voice in my head gave me courage, enough so that without a word I placed my hands against the cold door and pushed it open with ease. We were just about to step inside when an unfamiliar voice called from behind.

"Ashley! Thank Avo your alive!"

I turned around to look at the newcomer. He was young: maybe 16 or 17. His sandy ginger hair looked windswept and messy and his scruffy leather overalls had clearly seen better days, but what I noticed the most was his bright blue eyes and the expression on his face. It was a mix of relief, worry, joy and love.

Ashley turned slowly and squealed in delight. "Danny!"

They both ran forward and developed each other in a sweet embrace.

"Um Ashley…who is this?" I asked, feeling a little awkward.

Ashley let the young boy go. "This is Danny, one of the people who takes care of Reaver's gardens. He is also the reason why I stayed here all these years." She turned slightly and I could see her face was tear stained. "Danny I thought you were g-gone….I thought you l-left me." Her voice was shaking slightly

Danny looked at her in shock. "How could I leave you here Ashley? You mean the world to me. If it wasn't for you Reaver would have killed me long ago…And I feared he would do the same to you if he found out how much we loved each other…So I snuck out and didn't have the heart to say goodbye."

Ashley wiped the tears of her cheeks and sniffled. "Dan you should have told me…I thought Reaver had killed you!"

Danny hung his head sadly. " I know…But the thought of telling you I would never see you again it…I just couldn't…Please Ash, forgive me."

Ashley leapt forward and squeezed him tight. " Danny please don't ever leave me again!"

"Don't worry I don't plan on it…In fact…Ash come with me. I've found a nice little house in the woods far, far away from this hell…Come with me and we could live just like they do in the fairytales." His voice painted a picture of what could be. Warmth, security…Love…Clearly Ashley meant everything to him.

Ashley looked at me, torn. What could I say? No sorry, she can't she has to stay with me? Of course not.

"Ashley go…You've been a great help and a good friend," I smiled brightly to the both of them. "Go, and if you ever need _anything_ just find me."

The look on Ashley's face was heart-warming. It was an expression a small child has when you tell them it's Christmas and this huge pile of toys is just for them, but most of all it was an look of freedom, freedom away from slavery, away from here, away from Reaver.

"Sarah I - Thank you. If it wasn't for you I would still be a frightened little girl, too scared to fight for myself. Thank you for standing up to Reaver and giving me the strength to-" Her voice broke off and tears trickled down her cheeks. Without warning she ran forward and squeezed me so tight I thought my ribs would break.

"A-Ashley…" I patted her back gently. "You best live long and stay happy, y'hear? Promise me you'll take care of yourself!"

"I-I will."

"And you! Danny! I trust you to look after her for the rest of your lives. If you don't, expect a visit!"

He nodded firmly. "Of course." Then he turned to Ashley. "Ash we should go. We need to get to the Crying Banshee before we miss the horse and cart," his voice warm and loving. Ashley let me go and hand in hand with Danny they both ran off into the woods, leaving me alone.

_You should be used to being alone by now, Sarah._

The warm feeling Ashley and her young lover gave me slipped away like a silk cloak, leaving me feeling cold, hollow and vulnerable. I would just have to face this on my own. I'm a big girl now, being alone shouldn't scare me.

_Yet it does…it terrifies you doesn't it?_

I closed my eyes and pressed my nails in to the palm of my hands so hard that when I stopped my nails had left thin crenate moon shaped marks that slowly filled with blood. The pain was warm, comforting. It focused my mind on the task at hand. So with a deep breath I step through the doorways and into Reaver's mansion again.

I walked blindly, not wanting to think what I might see when I open the dining room door. I kept my gaze on the marble floor; it was still littered with empty alcohol bottles and strands of confetti.

My footsteps echoed around me as I began to climb the stairs. When I looked up I was standing right outside Reaver's dining room, my heart pounding in my chest so loud I swear somebody from the next town over could hear it.

I don't know how long I stood outside the door for; every time I tried to will myself to open it an image of Ben's cold corpse lying forgotten on floor like a doll whose owner was bored of playing with it. I could almost see Ben's once silky hair now wet with blood and sticking to his head.

_Sarah! Stop imagining what you might see…You're making it worse. Just open the door and stop trying to make this more painful then it already is!_

I bit my lip, closed my eyes and opened the door. The room still smelled of spilt wine but there was a new smell, like copper coins.

The smell of blood.

I slowly forced my eyes to open and froze. There on the floor was a pool of deep crimson blood.

But it was just blood.

I frantically scanned the room for Ben's body but it wasn't there. My imagination that I had been desperately holding back flooded my mind with thoughts and scenarios of what possibly could have happened.

Did Reaver take his body in some vile plot to torment me more?

Did Page come, find his body and bury it somewhere?

What if some of the servants had moved him - or worse sold him to some lowlife thief to rummage in his clothes?

The thoughts became too much for me and I slid down the wall. Huge sobs broke through my chest. How could I have let them do this to him…I'm such a stupid idiot. I should have never left him. I should have told Page to go alone.

"Oh Ben…Forgive me…!" I sobbed into my knees.

"Forgive you for what?" A voice whispered.

I lifted my head, eyes wide. No…it's impossible…

"BEN YOU'RE ALIVE!"

_**Chapter Seventeen~End**_

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't makes sense, I had a huge urge to write and at the moment my mind is a bit jumpy. **

**Happy birthday to X! **

**And a HUGE thank you to Totaltownie for being such an amazing friend and fab beta **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place and plot line does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead.**

It felt like the whole world had just gotten lighter. I felt like I had forgotten to breath for so long and then all of a sudden years of breathing storm me in a matter of seconds. I scrambled forward and practically leapt on to Ben.

"Ben…Your alive…your alive…" I kept repeating the words over and over in my head - and out loud - mostly just to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming.

He groaned slightly. "Yep…it takes more then a bullet to kill this handsome dog…But um…Sarah can we lessen up on the hugging? Just because I'm not dead don't mean I'm not in pain."

I released him as though he had turned to burning metal. "Oh Avo Ben, I am so sorry! This is all my fault, I can't believe you're alive…I was so stupid!"

He looked at me with a small hint of amusement. "Sarah slow down and breathe…I'm fine, just a little wounded that's all."

I gazed at him. His shirt was torn and had a huge blood stain on shoulder. He looked pale and weak: only his eyes remained bright and sparkling.

_Funny…. You would have thought Reaver would go for the heart or the head, not the shoulder. How on earth did Reaver think he would die by getting shot in the shoulder…_

"Ben what happen after Reaver knocked me out?" I asked, trying not to let my imagination get carried away again.

Ben shrugged his shoulder. "Well everything happened fairly fast: you hit the deck, I leapt forward to catch you but Reaver had beaten me to it. He held you in his arms and I couldn't hit him in case I hit you…He asked me to move aside but I refused, so he lay you down on the table and before I could even aim he shot me. The force pushed me back and I must have hit my head because I blacked out. When I awoke I was on one of the servant's bed. He had bandaged me up and then I came to try and track Reaver…only to find you here instead…But Sarah…" Ben's voice took a sad tone. "One of the servants told me what had happened between you and Reaver."

I felt my heart plummet. "Ben…I …I…I'm sorry. I tried hard to resist him but he…he gets inside your head, makes you think things, makes you feel things. I tried to fight him Ben, believe me I tried so hard…"

"I know…Sarah I just can't believe you would…not with him anyway." He sounded disappointed in me.

I looked at him in shock, a surprising sense of anger gripping my chest. "Ben it wasn't as though I wanted to…I didn't exactly jump straight on his lap."

"Well that's not…It doesn't matter."

"No it does matter. What were you going to say?" I felt furious: how could he think I would sleep with Reaver willingly?

"Hey don't get angry at me! I came here to rescue you and what did I find? You with your legs wrapped…Wrapped around him," he said the last bit in a hurt tone.

"Why would it care to you? I thought you had your heart set on Page!" I practically snarled. My words seemed to hurt him more, but I couldn't stop myself. I had gone through hell and this was the reaction I get?

"Sarah I don't love Page, I was doing all that to wind her up! After the battle with the hollow men, when you fell and that one was about to kill you, I couldn't let that happen. Straight from the start I had loved you…I just never thought you would ever feel the same way about me."

_Oh Avo it's like being in one of those tragic plays…way too much drama…! _

"Ben…I…" I wanted to say, 'Ben, I'm so stupid and so sorry,' or even, 'Ben I love you,' but the words just stuck in my throat.

"Sarah when Reaver shot me your face was the only thing I could see. Sarah…you know you love someone truly when they are the one of your mind when you're dieing." He looked at me with those huge puppy eyes and I could feel my heart cracking.

_Do you remember who you thought of Sarah as you were drowning? It wasn't Ben, that's for sure._

"Ben…I don't know what to say…" I felt so confused: I had been waiting for this moment for so long, I had planned it out in my head to the most tiniest of details…

But now as I stood dumbstruck I had no idea what I should do. Here was the man I had loved for so long confessing his love for me and all I can think about is…

"Sarah," Ben said, breaking through my thoughts. He was closer to me than I thought. "I know I'm just an idiot soldier and you're…well you're a beautiful soon-to-be-queen, but I will do anything and I mean _anything_ to be with you!"

"But who's to say _I'm _going to give her up?" A smooth call from the door way asked, making both Ben and I jump.

_Oh Avo this is getting ridiculous! _

"Reaver? How the hell? You were on boat sailing away from here!" I sounded thick and stupid.

Reaver's ruby red lips pressed into a smirk. "Well my dear I _do _have a pretty fast boat."

A shiver ran down my back.

"You have got to be kidding me! Why can't you just take me jumping over the side of the ship to get away from you as slight hint that I _don't like you_? I don't want you chasing me around!" Great, now I sounded hysterical.

Reaver winked and lent against the door frame. "The pleasure's in the chase my pet," he purred, sending another wave of shivers down my spine.

My life is quickly turning into stupid drama full of fighting, soppy romance and really annoying twists.

Give me my old life back in the quiet castle any day.

_**Chapter Eighteen~End**_

**Sorry if these chapters don't make any sense, I'm kind of going through something at the moment and my head is all over the place. If there is anything you think I could do to improve this chapter or any others please leave it in the reviews ****J **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead.**

The awkward silence that filled the room was deafening. You could almost feel it pressing down on you like a rock . I turned and glanced from Ben to Reaver, both of whom were glaring daggers at the other .

"Reaver you have no right to claim her. She is not a toy," Ben hissed, his voice low and threatening.

Reaver regarded him with a snigger of amusement. "Says who?"

"Um…says me, thank you." I said clearly, raising my hand slightly.

Ben took a step in front of me protectively. "Stay out of this Sarah…This is between me and _him_."

"Excuse me? I've been fighting him more then you have!" I snapped, anger once again bursting through my body.

"Yes, and we all know how they ended my sweet," Reaver purred, his eyebrow raised suggestively.

A blush swept across my face. I scowled.

"Shut your vile mouth Reaver," Ben shouted, a fist clenched.

"And if I don't? What are _you_ going to do to stop me?" Reaver laughed, clearly enjoying this.

"I show you what I'm going to do you vile-" Ben lunged forward in an attempt to grab Reaver but I held him back.

"BEN! For Avo's sake control yourself!" I screamed, my frustration getting the better of me.

Ben shrugged out of my grip and stood panting. "You're such a smug bastard Reaver. Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?"

"Yes Reaver…I find it strange that you of all people could miss a shot like that…?" I asked, my voice curious, hands dropping to my side as I leant forward as if to hear the man's answer better.

The smile on his face flickered. "My mind was on other things…It's hard to concentrate when there is an unconscious angel just lying there-"

"Yeah right." I muttered. "And the real reason is?"

Once again his smile slipped. "What? You don't believe me? I am wounded." His tone was mocking and light hearted, almost as if he was trying to shrug it off, to get me off the scent.

"Reaver for once in your life tell the god damn truth!" I demanded back. "I'm sick and tired of these games; I can see right through you! Just tell me why you didn't kill Ben!"

The result was almost instant: the smug smile on his face melted away and his demeanour visibly softened. "Because my dear I'm not completely heartless."

"Could've fooled me," Ben input lowly. One could practically feel his eyes rolling.

I stood stunned. Reaver missed Ben on purpose. He didn't want to kill him. Why?

_Why? Because he cares about you… you must be blind if you can't see! Geez Sarah, he even turned a boat around to come and find you! That must mean something! _

"Reaver…you…I don't know what to say." I felt so stupid that I didn't see it sooner.

Ben glanced from me to Reaver in confusion. "Sarah? Care to tell me what's going on?"

I took a deep, calming breath and tried to steady my thoughts. "I guess people are ever so slightly wrong about you Reaver."

Reaver smiled graciously and held out his hand. "All is forgiven… It's understandable when your feelings get in the way."

His voice slipped inside my head and washed away every trace of anger. I just wanted to run forward and grab him tightly. I wanted to feel his arms wrapping around me again. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. The desire to rip his clothes off right here felt almost unbearable…

The look of shock on bens face was almost comical. "Sarah? Don't tell me you have feelings for this monster? He is a lying, cheating murderous maniac! Here just look at this!" He tossed me a old journal. Its leather was faded and worn and its pages was yellow with age. I flicked it open and the lovely smell of old books greeted me in a warm cloud.

"Read the fifth page in," Ben instructed as I flicked through many pages. I turned to the page Ben said and looked at the entry before me:

_I received an unusual visitor today, an adventurer who toddled in through Wraithmarsh losing neither life, limb nor sanity on the way. This alone would be sufficient to mark her as a unique individual but once I learned that she had escaped from the demented grip of none other then Lord Lucien, I knew I had quite a catch in my hands. I've sent a massager to speak with Lucien and come to a lucrative arrangement. Since the time of the tribute is nearing - I can already feel the wrinkles form on my face - I sent the poor girl to the shadow court to keep her busy. I don't think the loon in the spire will mind if I send her back slightly decrepit. It should make her easier to keep locked up. I think I shall celebrate my new good fortune by commissioning a new portrait of myself._

I looked at the handwritten words on the page in surprise. "Reaver…You tried to betray my mother?"

"'Betray' is such a horrid word…I prefer to think of it as handing her over without her knowing it," Reaver laughed as though it was a just a huge joke and that everyone laughed about it in the morning.

"You backstabbing bastard!" I screamed, well aware that I was in danger of looking like a spoilt child having a tantrum.

_Yet you still want to rip his clothes off…How does he do that?_

"See I told you! You cant trust him at all!" Ben piped up, egging me on. "If your mother wasn't so cunning he would've sold her back to Lucian without a second thought!"

Reaver inspected his perfect nail with disinterest. "You couldn't blame me, Lord Lucian was a very…Well let's just say he knows how to talk my language."

"You mean he know how to bribe you" Ben spat, clearly disgusted.

Reaver laughed half heartedly. "Would you say no to a lunatic like Lucian if there was 12,000 coin gold on offer?"

"Yes! Unlike you I'm not an idiot!" Ben's voice was bursting with anger.

Reaver's gun was out, cocked and aiming at Bens head so fast it was a blur. "I may be backstabbing, murderous and a lying cheat but I am _not_ an idiot…I promise you I will not miss a second time." Reaver's tone was low and menacing; it sent a chill across the room.

With a quick, swift movement I stepped in front of Ben, my arms stretched between them. "I swear to Avo, if anymore blood is shed tonight I am going to beat you both with my bare hands!" I threatened, my voice strict and stern like that of a cross school mistress.

"I cant believe you're defending him!" Ben shouted, the hurt tones in his voice making my heart ache.

"Ben I'm not trying to defend him…I just think your both being childish!" I insisted desperately.

_Don't be angry at me Ben! I haven't done anything wrong!_

"Sarah you do look stressed…I think you need a massage," Reaver said, his voice persuasive and tempting.

"REAVER SHE DOES NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Ben bellowed, his voice shaking and his face red with rage.

"Ben who gives you the right to say what I want?" I screeched back, making the anger in his face turn to apologetic sadness.

"Yes _Ben_, let Sarah decide for herself," Reaver mocked.

"Fine…This has gone on long enough. Sarah it is time to chose once and for all. Me or him."

"Ben please don't make me do this," I pleaded, feeling helpless and cornered.

"Sarah I need to know! Is it me or him? You need to choose," Ben said, a heart retching look in his beautiful eyes.

I felt torn. I loved Ben, loved him so much that I would do anything for him, yet I feel myself slipping in to Reaver's grasp. It looks like I have no choice in the matter anymore, almost as though someone is watching me, controlling me, pressing buttons to choose what I do.

I looked at Reaver who slowly picked a lush, red apple off the table, polished it on his arm, kissed it and then held it out to me. Its deep red skin was the same shade as his soft, red lips.

I closed my eyes and let out another deep breath.

"I've already chosen."

_**Chapter Nineteen~End**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Fable 3, Reaver, any other character, place does NOT belong to me but to Lionhead.**

"Ben." I said his name softly, no louder than the wind whispering through the trees. However, I found strength. My voice grew slowly bolder. "I am so, _so_ sorry…I never wanted to hurt you but…I chose Reaver." My choice hung in the air like a sour piano note.

The look on Ben's face was shattering. The once happy, cheeky gleam in his eyes dimmed to a heart broken and almost tearful shimmer. Try as hard as I may I couldn't hold his gaze, my shameful eyes falling to the floor as though I wasn't worthy of looking in his direction.

Of course I wasn't. How could I have done this to him?

I had always tried so hard to never hurt the ones I care about the most yet whenever I try to save them I end up hurting them more than I could with any blade, gun or spell.

It wasn't fair. First Elliot, then the people at the castle, now Ben, my dearest friend. Aren't I meant to be the hero? Shouldn't I be helping people?

_No you just cut them instead._

"Oh…I see…I guess I've lost then." He sounded dead and numb, as though his broken heart had given up beating.

"Ben…It never was a fair game." My voice trembled, wavering and shaky.

_Give him time Sarah…Time should heal his wounds._

Yes, heal his wounds but no amount of time will heal his broken heart.

"Ben…I'm so s-sorry…I…Forgive me." I practically sobbed.

Ben's shoulders shagged and his head drooped. "Sarah…I will always, _always_ love you, you know that…But I know you too well to know there's no point in trying to stop you, so there is nothing to forgive you for."

_There isn't? Come on Ben at least try! _

He is right though…there is no point in trying. I have made my decision, and now everyone must live with it.

Ben turned and moved towards the door. He was about to leave when he paused and half turned back to me, a painful smile etched upon his face. "Please Sarah watch yourself…Take care…For Walter's sake if not my own." And with that he walked out of the door and out of my already fragile and broken world. He had entered a charming, brave, cocky soldier and left a worn, broken, lonely man…all because of me.

I turned to Reaver and took the apple from his pale hands. "It was never fair was it? You had me long long ago and you knew that, didn't you?"

I bit into the apple and felt its refreshing juices fill my mouth. It was sweet and slightly cool. It was real in this world of madness. It was true when all around me was lies.

Reaver flashed me his perfect smile once again. "But of course my dear…I had you ever since you were a little girl my Sarah…Ever since you were a little girl."

I felt him press up against my back, could feel his lips on my neck and his breath on my skin. I felt him take a grip on me and as his strong arms wrapped themselves possessively around my waist, I couldn't help but smile. That apple that he had offered me almost seemed to shine with irony.

Wasn't it an apple that lured the princess out of her town and to her doom? Wasn't it an apple the evil old witch offered the beautiful girl in order to entice her to her death?

Yet in both fairy tails hadn't the young ladies refused it? Didn't they turn down the apple and ride off with the handsome young prince in to the sunset?

No…They were far too smart to fall for desire. Desire that had so cunningly outwitted me, that had so sneakily wormed its way it too my heart. His enticement. His dark, twisted, poisonous allure.

And I fell for it.

I fell for him like a rock through the air and I hated myself for it, hated myself for having no control, no free will whatsoever. But then…Why don't I hate him? It's his fault.

If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right? No, I would be off fighting for the rebel cause with Ben, Page and Walter, a cause that now seems so far and distant. But would it had been so distant if I'd never met Reaver?

If I could, would I turn back time back where I believed so strongly in good conquering evil, every single time? No. I had seen a side of Reaver no one alive had even seen, a side of him that showed long ago when he was a different man, a handsome young man.

An angel.

I never thought I would ever say that. Reaver an angel. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have laughed my head off at the idea.

Yet it was almost the truth. He was an angel. _My_ angel.

My dark, fallen angel whom I couldn't - can't - live without. Of course I would fall for him. Not from will or choice but temptation.

Reaver's deadly temptation...and as cheesy as it sounds, I wouldn't have had it any other way.

_**Chapter Twenty~End **_

_**Story - Deadly Temptation~End**_

**Well this is it folks, I have to say I'm shock that so many of you have stuck with my story and left some fantastic reviews. I MAY be doing some more fable work and there might even be some work that'll be going on with the amazing help of my dear friend TotalTownie. **

**Thank you to=**

**TotalTownie for being my muse, beta and loyal friend~ I would never be able to write with out you.**

**Evanglia123, cloud raithwall, MsShantelNatino., AngelofDeath, Katicus and so many others for just sticking with me and being so very sweet and kind ~ thank you.**

**Reaver for being well Reaver :P ~ where would Fable heroes be with out you there to tempt them?**

**And a thank you to **_**you **_**reader for reading this story. **

**Thank you so much, **

**Love vampiergirl201 XxX**


End file.
